Changing One's Skin
by Donequis
Summary: Harry is only a freak. Nothing more. That is until he finds out the reason to his family calling him a freak. He finds his life changed in so many ways, but of course life for one lonely abused child can't just suddenly become rainbows and fairy dust thanks to the school that honestly was the reason his life was like it was in the first place.
1. The Ball Begins To Roll

Greetings. This will be the first and last time I shall bother you at the beginning of a chapter in this story. I am merely here to thank you for deciding to take a glance at my creation.

Warnings: Abuse, Swearing, Thoughts of Suicide. For later chapters it will be Attempts at Suicide, Rape and Sex along with the first three.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Enjoy.

* * *

Changing One's Skin

The Ball Begins To Roll

Harry whimpered as he was thrown into a wall, gasping as he felt something in his chest shift in a rather painful manner and curled up defensively, little boy shaking with fear, panic and pain while Vernon advanced, pausing he grabbed onto the boys collar and pulled him up to his face.

"Listen freak and listen well! The only reason you're alive is because you bring us extra money! Do you understand?" He barked and the child nodded, eyes welling up with tears. Vernon smirked at the pitiful child. "You don't deserve to live, you pathetic filth. You're nothing but a freak! Now get back to the cupboard and I better not see you again until I say you can come out!" He snapped as he dropped the child who immediately wobbled off to go hide in his new sanctuary. At first it'd been the dog house, but a near mistake with the neighbors got him moved inside with a rather sound beating.

He crawled onto the pile of old and slightly smelly blankets with a tired, slightly happy smile. He had warmth now, since it got awfully cold in the night outside. He'd rather be in this cupboard.

He blinked slowly as he began to feel exhausted and made sure to get under the blankets before he allowed himself some sleep, skin glowing faintly as his magic hummed through his body to heals his wounds.

* * *

"AHN!" Harry cried out, his small body writhing as he grasped at his broken arm, tears dripping from his eyes while Dudley laughed cruelly from the top of the stairs.

"Lookit ya now freak!" He called as he laughed mockingly. "Teach you to laugh at me I will! You're just a freak! You don't get to smile, daddy said so! Mummy says your gross too! Go die!" He spat and threw one of his heavier toys down onto the boy, breaking skin and bruising heavily as it bounced off of him and into something else.

Harry felt ice prickle down his spine when something wobbled dangerously and he turned, reaching out in a panic as one of the collective plates his aunt had upon a bookcase wobbled and fell forwards, smashing just beyond Harry's reach and causing fear to jolt up his spine as Dudley screamed for his parents and ran back to their room.

Harry whimpered and pushed himself up with his one good arm, running off to his cupboard to hide himself as he heard his aunt scream shrilly and his uncle's heavy, angry footsteps thud down the stairs.

"Freak! Where the fuck are you?" Vernon snarled, face reddening as he laid eyes on the shattered remains of a rather costly plate. That damned ungrateful slimy freak was trying his already short patience, storming over to the cupboard and angrily locking it. "You can just stay in there until you starve then!" He snarled, knowing full well the boy was already starving. But at this point he couldn't stand to have such a freak in his house any longer. Ten years was enough!

Harry was silently playing with his favorite tin soildiers as he sat in his cupboard the next morning, sniffling a little as he tried to ignore the pain in his arm when he moved it, pushing his unruly curls out of his face. He didn't feel very good, matter of fact, his stomach felt like it was eating a hole into itself slowly, and his head was beginning to hurt. He yawned tiredly and put his simple and rather cheap toys back down under his blankets and laid down, closing his eyes and nearly dozing before he heard excitement in the living room.

"Vernon! Vernon get down here right now!" Petunia shrieked as she stared at the frightening letter in her hands, hands shaking.

Her giant husband of course waddled in quickly, looking rather out of breath and proving how out of shape he was by breathing rather heavily. "Yes darling, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Petunia shoved the letter towards him and his face slowly contorted into a snarl, freezing as he thought the words over for a long moment then looked up at his wife with a gleam in his eye. Maybe these freaks could have Harry... at a price. "Petunia, go get the boy for his chores. Make sure they're all outside today, I saw in the papers that today would be rather hot."

He turned and waddled back up to their room and began to think about the price they'd be willing to pay to have their freak back, brown eyes shining with greed as he wrote down sums on a scrap of paper.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked stricken as he stared back at the messily scrawled note from Harry's household. He'd thought the family had been spoiling him, but hadn't realized how much until he calculated the equal amount of wizarding money into muggle pounds. A rather hefty sum. But for the savior of the wizarding world? And to have him there at Hogwarts almost permanently? It would be most delightful indeed.

A small self righteous smile graced his lips as he thought out his plans for the boy. Yes, Harry James Potter, his pawn. He quickly wrote a reply and sent it off while he prepared to floo to Gringotts to withdraw the money from Harry's own vault. The withdrawal brought it down to half, but it was still rather large amount, Most likely enough to get him through the next year.

"Professor." Dumbledore looked up as his most trusted spy and Order member walked into his office, smiling around a lemon drop.

"Ah yes, Severus, as you are not busy now, could I possibly ask that you take this money and go fetch Harry from the Muggle world?" He held out a briefcase loaded up with four hundred thousand pounds and directions to the Muggle household.

When Severus flooed into the Muggle world, Dumbledore began to plot and think of how he could possibly get this boy to follow in the light's footsteps. Of course, he had to be subtle with a most likely snotty child. He might be similar to the Malfoy boy whom he'd had the pleasure to meet only a handful of times thankfully thanks to his father dragging him along to meetings. So perhaps giving him gifts and simpering would get him somewhere. Simpering... no. He wouldn't bow to some little boy, he was the defeater of Grindlewald for Merlin's sake. Perhaps seeming like the kind grandfather everyone supposed he was would get him close enough, since the boy didn't have some one like that in his little family. He'd probably demand the nicest things Hogwarts had to offer and prepared his room in the Gryffindor tower now while there weren't any teachers to frown upon his favoritism. Spelling the curtains to allow him to spy on the boy and spelling the bed to be the most comfortable thing one could think of to sleep on. He stood back, smiling to himself as he popped another lemon drop, pleased with his work and left to his office to perhaps make sure that he could have the proper speech set for all of the first years soon to arrive at the school in only another day.

* * *

"Harry you bastard! What have you done?" Vernon demanded and the tiny raven haired warily looked at the knocked over pot. He'd been shoved into it by Vernon himself and had been to tired to have the reflexes to stop the terracotta pot from dropping to the floor, spraying out dirt and shards of pottery.

"You filthy freak! Breaking things in this house like you're the fucking king hah?" Vernon demanded and Harry began to tremble, shrinking and cowering as Vernon pulled off his belt and threw the boy to the floor and quickly began whipping the boy. The fat, moronic and cruel man enjoyed the pained cries that his tiny nephew gave, enjoying the sight of the heavy scarring on his back and reveling in the cuts as he buckle bit into the tender pale skin.

A knock sounded firmly at the door and Vernon halted his punishment, worried for a moment that one of the freaks had returned, then grinned as he realized that they were merely dropping off the money. The letter that the head freak had sent said that they'd have a representative come and gather Harry the next day to take him to the train.

"Get in your cupboard and don't make a sound!" He growled and the bleeding boy pushed himself up, shaking with pain tears dripping down his flushed cheeks as he stumbled to his 'room' and Vernon quickly locked up the thing, covering up the vent to make sure the other didn't have a chance to plead for help, though he was sure the freak knew his place better.

"What?" Vernon demanded as he opened the door and a man with a permanent scowl stood on his stoop, holding a briefcase and wearing pressed black slacks, a white button up shirt and green sweater vest, his shoulder length hair slightly drooping into his face.

"I'm here to deliver this." He sneered. "I assume you're Mr. Dursely." He held out the large briefcase and Vernon grinned greedily. "Where is Potter?" The man inquired stiffly as Vernon grabbed the case.

"He's doing his chores. You can have the brat tomorrow like we agreed." Vernon spat then stepped back and slammed the door in Severus Snape's face, hurrying into the kitchen to count out his money, calling to his wife excitedly.

Harry could hear the excitement and shivered, wishing he could be small and insignificant to hopefully escape his family's ire, holding himself and rocking slightly. He was beginning to contemplate killing himself once again, the depression and pain settling onto his body, the cold voice in his head whispering that it could be even worse if he stayed alive longer, while another gentler voice held out hope that things would get better if he'd just wait. His family would realize he was indeed a good boy, that he didn't mean to be a freak...

* * *

He sat rocking on the dirty and bloodstained blankets for hours as he sniffled and thought over the others rather sound arguments, leaning more and more towards suicide before his cupboard door was jerked open. He could see it was dark, just beginning to lighten in the house. He obviously had to struggle to get up, grimacing as he felt the painful pull of scabs opening and the itchy tingle of hot blood dribbling down his already heavily blood stained back.

"Get to work boy." He snapped and Harry struggled forwards into the kitchen, that dark voice whispering in his mind as he began to wash the dishes, staring at the large butcher knife longingly. Just one little slip of the hand...

"Vernon! The freaks are on our stoop! Get rid of them!" The horse-like woman demanded and her rotund husband marched into the kitchen, shoving him towards the door while making him pull on a nice, clean, still too big black shirt on to hide his wounds and wiped his filthy face clean and gave him a pair of cracked and taped together glasses which Harry shoved on his face, relieved to finally see a little bit better.

"Now freak, you wont say a word to anyone about us to any of your disgusting freak friends, you understand?" Vernon growled and Harry nodded quickly, feeling fear and relief as his father yanked open the door and shoved Harry out to where a giant of a man stood with a large grin on his face barely peeking out of his wild and unruly curling beard.

"Hello thar Harry! I'm Hagrid, the Magical Creature Caretaker at the school yer be seeing soon as we get you yer school stuff. Thank yah Mister Dursley." He waved while the smirking muggle simply shut the door quickly.

Harry was frozen stiff, terrified that this mas was sure to crush him, all earlier thoughts of suicide flying from his mind at the shock of seeing some one be so friendly to everyone, even a filthy freak like himself. He merely stumbled along as the man pulled him down the sidewalk and out in front of the neighbors before pulling out a feather from his pocket.

"Harry, just touch this here feather an we'll be on our way. I know it's not the fanciest thing your prbably used to, but I hope yah can make do." He smiled as Harry didn't even scoff at his simple and rather weak portkey, saying the words clearly and catching the boy as he stumbled, looking a bit surprised when the boy lurched over and vomitted very little. Hargrid wondered how the boy had so little and began to look the child over, his kind eyes widening slowly when he noticed that the boy had sunken cheek and eyes, he stooped slightly, like the newer young creatures would do that to show submission. His skin was pale, as everywhere except his face was rather grimy, his shaggy black hairy unruly and greasy. He honestly began to worry as the boy finished dry heaving and uttered not one complain or whimper, merely held his stomach. Maybe the child was merely being pig headed but something in his caretaker instincts said no. No, this boy seemed rattled and frightened. Like a cornered rabbit. He crouched to meet the boys eye level, noticing the small movements of defense and fear and utter submission. Nothing about this boy was stubborn.

"Harry, yer don't have to worry about the likes of me. I'm big but I'm really just made that way. Can't help it 'n all." He smiled disarmingly, making sure to make eye contact with the boy through his very thick and uncomfortable looking glasses. "Sorry about the scare thar. I thought ye'd might've been comfortable with it since I thought yah was raised by Wizards and all. Do you feel any better? I bet that made you awful hungry. And I'm sure you'd like a bath huh. Get all nice 'n clean." He continued talking about things the boy might like to have and what they would be getting, pleased when the child began to relax slowly and he stood, holding out a hand for the child to grab. "Ye might wanna hold on, it's pretty busy in thar." He held out a wand and tapped the familiar brick wall, smiling a little at the awe Harry's wide green eyes glowed with as the bricks folded back and revealed Diagon Alley.

Hagrid pulled the child along gently, making their first stop Madame Malkin's.

* * *

"Are you Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" Harry jumped and looked up at a young boy who was looking at him with wide brown eyes. The red head slid into his car and seated himself happily across the startled Harry who was looking over the heavily freackled boy nervously. The ginger thrust out a hand with a smile. "I'm Ron Weasly mate!"

Harry tentatively took it, flushing in embarrassment at Ron's adoring stare. He shifted, uncomfortable with the staring, only to be saved as a frizzy haired brunette practically stumbled in, looking over her shoulder as some boys rudely laughed at her and she tossed some of the outrageously fluffy curls and looked back at the two startled boys.

"Sorry. Would you mind if I sat in here with you two?" She smiled a little when Ron scooted over for her and she sat. She looked at the two and deduced that they were first years just like her. "I'm Hermoine Granger."

"Ron Weasly." The red head mumbled, a little nervous to be around another girl besides his sister and mum.

"Harry Potter." Harry said softly, adjusting his still rather badly off glasses. "Nice too meet you Ron and Hermoine." He smiled a little, trying to be polite. These people had yet to give him any rude or hurtful looks, Ron even seemed to adore him.

Hermoined gave him a weird look. "Well. Nice to meet you both. What are you hoping to study?" She asked as she settled back and the train began to move.

"Study? I just wanna learn some spells and be like my da." Ron grimaced at the thought of studying while Harry looked curious.

"What is Hogwarts?" He asked. "Magic is real?"

Both looked shocked as the Boy-Who-Lived was asking questions he should honestly already know.

"Hogwarts is a co-ed wizarding school. Magic is of course real." Hermoine said, stiffening to look more authorative and intelligent.

"Yeah! Didn't your parents tell you that?" Ron asked and Hermoine nudged him hard, making him wince and rub his ribs while Harry drooped a little.

"My parents died in a wreck." He mumbled, averting his eyes out the window as scenery flew past, feeling a bit of emptiness since it was apparrent that these two had parents that loved them and told them everything they wanted to know.

"A wreck?" Hermoine looked lost. "Didn't He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named kill them?"

It was Harry's turn to look a bit confused. "No... Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me they died in a car wreck because they were driving drunk."

Hermoine hummed in thought and the car went quiet, Ron and Harry staring out the window while Hermoine thought over what Harry had said.

Harry jerked as some one tapped his shoulder and he looked around in a panic before the past few hours reminded him he was away from his family and on the train with Hermoine and Ron.

"Harry, want some snacks?" Hermoine asked and pulled away as he adjusted his glasses and squinted at the figure standing at their door with a grin on her face pushing a cart covering in odd looking things.

"I don't have any money." Harry murmured and Hermoine looked a bit confused.

"Harry, stuff here is free. Get some mate, the train goes for a few more hours." Ron mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate.

Harry looked up nervously at everything and looked at the chocolate frogs, the every flavor jellybeans, the snap, pop and blow...

"One of those, that, that, that and that." Harry murmured as he pointed at the colorful or metallic wrapping holding the goodies and she handed them over with a smile. "Thank you very much." He gave a tiny, slightly scared smile and the woman waved slightly before the door slid closed and Harry looked at the assortment on his lap.

"Hey mate, open your frog and see what card you got!" Ron murmured and as Harry did so it opened up a little bit of childish chaos as it turned out Hermoine was a bit phobic of frogs, even chocolate ones, and Harry hadn't know that the frog was actually spelled to act alive. Then Ron excitedly told Harry about all the cards he'd collected, eyeing Harry's rare Dumbledore card until Harry offered it, asking to try the Whipperish Ron had gotten.

Harry had never been so happy and relaxed before.

* * *

Draco Malfoy nervously played with the hem of one of his new robes that he now wore, staring at the the car that his friends had said they'd seen Potter in earlier and turned on a faint, slightly condescending smile and knocked lightly.

When the door slid open, he frowned in confusion when it was some frizzy-haired girl who eyed him up and down. "Yes?"

He looked around her and sneered. "Eugh, just a bunch of disgusting mud-bloods and traitors. Weasly." He growled and the red-head stood angrily.

"Malfoy." Ron spat like a fould word. "Get lost. No one want's your gross weasliness running about here trying to be a sneak theif and a prat. Bloody git."

Malfoy puffed up and lunged, Hermoine stopping him by barring his path and Malfoy had to back down, being more of a man than to dare strike a woman. "This isn't over Weasly!" Malfoy growled before turning and storming off.

Ron grumbled as he sat back. "I hate him! Him and his stupid dad are total gits who think they're better than everyone else."

"What's mudblood?" Harry asked.

Hermoine sighed. "It's pure blood termonology for wzards with muggle blood."

"Bloody well and good their damned inbreedings done them!" Ron mumbled as the train screeched to a stop and they momentarily forgot about Malfoy to instead grow excited and nervous about entering a new school to learn magic.

Harry paused when he stepped out of the train, feeling something crawl up into the back of his throat, grimacing as he rubbed at his neck. It felt weird, stifling. This place felt weird.

"All you alright Harry?" Ron asked as he slung an arm around his shoulders as they were herded onto boats.

"Yeah. This place just feels weird." He murmured and Hermoine and Ron looked at him in surprise. "It's starting to feel better. Maybe it's the magic here?" He looked up at hiw two new friends who shrugged as well.

They were herded about and then shown into the great hall which was lavishly decorated and all of the other kids from the previous years sat. The first years students simply sat wherever they thought they could.

"Welcome students." Dumbledore said kindly, smiling at the students who all grew quiet quickly. "It's wonderful to see so many bright young wizards gathered here. I am Professor Dumbldore, head of Hogwarts. First years, we shall call you up for your sorting and then we shall begin our meal." He smiled again before he moved back to his seat and an older woman walked out just in front of the podium, placing a chair there and then she turned and grabbed a hat from in front of the podium.

Harry sat and waited excitedly, dazzled by the colors of the banners that hung on the wall. Something inside of him perked at the sight of the silver and green and a hiss pushed out from his lips, startling all nearby students who looked at him in shock.

"Harry, what was that for?" Ron asked, Hermoine already have been sorted into Gryffindor.

"I... I don't know. It just came out." Harry mumbled, blushing red under everyones stares. "Sorry." He murmured and the other students continued giving him wierd looks for a moment before settling again.

"Harry Potter."

Harry perked at his name being called and the room errupted into excited whispers as they looked around excitedly for the famous Boy-Who-Lived. There was a shocked gasp from the room as tiny Harry stood and moved up to the chair, shrinking a little at everyone's confused stares.

He stiffened as he sat and the hat settled on his head.

"Well well well. Hello, what's this?" The hat murmured and Harry hissed softly, the sound carrying. This hat made something inside him quiver and want to go back to his friends sides. "Ah, not enjoying the magic around here are you Boy-Who-Lived?" The hat chuckled as he struggled to choose.

"I-I'm sorry. I _was_ used to it." He murmured and the hat bowed to look at Harry's face.

"You have much courage and strength in you. But you also have cunning and darkness inside of you. Then the hissing. Hmm... do you want to be a snake? Or a lion?" The hat asked and everyone was shocked that the hat was giving this student a disicion.

Harry looked over at Hermoine in Gryffindor and chose that house simply because it held a friend.

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted and the female professor quickly lifted up the hat and Harry scurried over to his friends who made room in between themselves for him, others wanting to talk to him or just touch him.

"Hey, bugger off." Ron growled at one overly brave girl reaching out to touch Harry's wild hair.

"Now!" Hermoine added and Harry felt thankful for meeting such wonderful people and being their friends as the others quickly looked away, neither of the three knowing that the teachers were giving the students all a rather stern look.

Harry began talking with Ron who told him all about his family which Harry felt a twinge of jealousy for, as his family was so big and sounded so cozy, something he longed for his entire life and never got to have while Ron seemed to wish he was an only child. When he asked Hermoine about hers while Ron was sorted, she said that she'd rather not talk about her family. Harry merely shrugged it off, feeling the girl probably needed her space, and he didn't have the right to pry anyways instead turning back to Ron when he returned to the table with his head held high.

As the food arrived Harry's eyes widened, surprised by all of the food and looked around nervously as the student's began piling things onto their plates. He leaned over to Hermoine, the one who knew lots more than either he or Ron, and lightly tugged on her robes before she put a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth. She turned to look at him and noticed his empty plate.

"You not hungry Harry?" She asked and the raven haired child bit his lip.

"Is it okay to eat?" He whispered nervously. "I mean, Uncle Vernon told me it's impolite to eat any food until the others were finished. Is it the same in this place too?"

Hermoine frowned, puzzled at the rediculous notion and nodded. "Of course Harry, there's plenty of food and it's good. Eat up before we have to go to bed." She nodded at his plate and Harry leaned away, blushing slightly as he gave himself tiny portions and nibbled on it, still looking rather nervous until the first years were asked to finish up quickly so that the Prefects could show them to their rooms.

"You didn't eat much Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Hermoined asked as they stood while Harry nodded.

"Just a bit nervous I guess." When in all reality he hadn't felt all that worthy of such wonderful food and only ate a little before he stopped completely and instead had just looked at the others and wondered if he'd sleep on the floor or in a cupboard here.

Hermoine waved at them as the girls were lead off to their side of the rooms while the boys were lead upstairs and given rooms, Harry utterly shocked when he realized he'd been given a bed and smiled brightly, not noticing how a the two prefects looked a bit puzzled and flushed before they lead the rest away.

"This is bloody fantastic! Only three other blokes to share it with!" Ron cheered as he slung an arm over Harry's shoulders and grinned at the beaming boy. "So you want top or bottom mate?"

"You go ahead and pick first Ron." He smiled as the boy happily picked a top bunk and Harry settled on the bottom, awed once more as he learned his trunk that hargid made him buy was there with all of his things inside with a little note from Hargid inviting Harry to his hut sometime after the boy got settled. Harry placed it in a pouch set on the inside cover of the lid which also now held the candy he'd gotten on the train as well and got ready for bed, happy that he was still allowed to brush his teeth and wear pajama's still even though changing clothes just to sleep felt a little rediculous to him.

"G'night mate." Ron called over the rim of his bunk and Harry mumured a reply as he crawled into his bed, placing his cracked and still mostly useless glasses on the side table and settling into an incredibly soft bed with a soft sigh. He laid awake for only moments until he faded off into a sleep riddled with his Uncle's angry shouts and painful whippings.


	2. When Eyes Are More Than Windows

When Eyes Are More Than Windows To The Soul

Harry was running, gasping and tearful as a gigantic Vernon Dursley chased him, laughing miniacally and waving a bloodied belt. He tripped and cried out as he skidded accross the hard ground, cutting open his palms and chin and tries to get up and keep going, trembling and panicked as his uncle grow closer. He sees a figure standing off to the side, it's body a mere shadow but he desperately calls out for the shadow to help him.

"I'll be good! I promise!" He sobbed, screaming in agony as Vernon's foot came down and crushed him into the ground, blood gushing up his throat and body writhing as he slowly died.

Harry sobbed as he jerked awake, shaking and green in the face before he stumbled out of his tangled and sweaty sheets into the connected bathroom and vomitted into the toilet, dry heaving for several minutes afterwords until he calms himself down.

"Mmm, Harry?" An unfamiliar boys tired voice mumbled and the shaking boy looked up to see one of his room mate's squinting in the light and blinking tiredly. "Do you know what time it is? A bit early to... oh..." The chubby boy looked at him and frowned as Harry flushed the toilet and slowly stood, wiping at his mouth and grimacing at the taste.

"I'm sorry...?" He attempted to inquire for his name but the boy either missed it or didn't want to give his name to the likes of him.

"No need to apologize. Are you okay?" He seemed to be waking more, now worried for the small boy in front of him that shivered and had silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "Hey... uh, don't cry..." He murmured, a little embarassed at the others tears, especially since it was the famed all powerful Boy-Who-Lived that was standing in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry..." Harry whispered weakly and rubbed at his eyes to try and stop the tears, but the flashes of agony, the blood gushing out of his mouth had felt so real. Then there was the strange shadow man that he'd never really seen before.

"Stope apologizing, there's no need." The boy smiled kindly at him, is not a little nervously. "I-I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter." The emerald eyed boy mumbled, hugging himself and trying to stop shaking.

"Hey, you should probably sit down. You don't look very good." Neville murmured and stepped forwards to help, gently placing a hand on one of his shoulders and slowly leading Harry to his bed, setting him down on the badly mussed sheets.

"Thank you." Harry bowed his head slightly in a subserviant manner that Neville was baffled by and only shook his head.

"It's okay. You need a drink or something? Do you still feel sick?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but there was instead and upset groan from the boy above Neville's bed.

"What the bloddy fuck guys? Do you know what time it is?" He growled, poking his mussed head out of the curtains surrounding his bed with a frown. He blinked, expecting to just see extremely early risers getting ready for their first official day of school, but the image of Harry crying silently and shivering while Neville looked at him worriedly didn't leave.

"Sorry Chase." Neville said softly, biting his lip.

"What's up with Potter?" He asked, sitting up now and sliding out and dropping to the floor, dressed in only his underwear and a loose undershirt. He reached up and smoothed down his badly ruffled hair as he stepped over to Harry, who was now red faced in embarassment.

"I-I... er... just a rather bad dre-" Harry jerked up and bolted back to the toiled and dry heaved some more and Chase stiffe,ed worrying and reached into his trunk and pulled on some sweat pants.

"I'll go get a head boy." He called as he left the room and Neville only nodded, fidgeting for a moment as he was rather unsure of what on earth he was supposed to do.

An idea hit him and he moved to his trunk and rifled around until he found some hard candies Harry could suck on to rid his mouth of the taste. He recalled vomitting and knew it tasted horrid.

Harry looked surprised then extrodinarily grateful as he popped on in his mouth and sucked on it. "Thank you very much Neville." He mumbled around the sweet drop of candy and stood again, not bothering to flush since he'd not even drooled so dry was his mouth.

"No problem." He murmured and they went back this time to Neville's bed and sat, their roomate arriving with a rather sleepy Head Boy standing in a robe, his red hair sticking up all over from sleep.

"What's the problem now?" He mumbled, yawning widely.

"Harry got really sick. H-he's calmed down a bit though." Neville stuttered as the Head Boy walked over, putting a hand to Harry's forehead with pursed lips.

"Well, no fever. You need to go to the infirmary?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"Just a bad dream..." He murmured and the red head nodded understandingly and patted his head in a rather brotherly fashion and stood.

"Good, it's a few more hours before we should all be waking up to get ready. If you feel sick, feel free to come get me up in my room that I showed you earlier. Wake me up if need be." He nodded at Harry's nod and smiled. "Good, good. Try to get some more sleep Harry, the first day's pretty exhausting." With those words he was gone and Harry got up, moving over to his bed and fixing the covers up a little before climbing in on top of them.

"Night Harry."

"Good night Neville."

"Sleep good." Chase mumbled as he crawled up into his bed after turning out the lights in the bathroom and the two brunettes went to sleep easily enough. Harry stayed waide awake, thinking hard about the shadow and wondering why it had been there.

"Harry, you don't look to good." Hermoined mumbled at breakfast later on that morning.

"Yeah mate, you okay? You homesick?" Rom asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

"No, I'm okay. Just had a bad dream. I'm fine, really." He reassured his two friends who shrugged and went back to eating while Harry only nibbled on his meal quietly until they were called to go to class.

"First up is Potions with Slytherin." Hermoine told them as they walked down the halls, Harry more stumbling from exhaustion.

"That sounds a right down bore." Ron mumbled while Hermoine merely looked excited. Harry mustede up a small excited smile as they walked into class and tood seats together at the long table.

"I expect that you all have you books." A man snidely remarked as he dramatically entered the room, eyeing over everyone with a gimace, look darkening when it landed on Harry. "Oh, the Marvelous Harry Potter. Tell me, what is it one puts in the brew when it is in the stages between the waning gibbeous and the new moon in Elsmer Potion?" He demanded and Harry looked completely baffled. "Oh, so the great Harry Potter doesn't know? Then you better not pretend you own the world boy." He snipped rather coldly, causing the boy to look scared as he shrank in his seat. Others from Slytherin snickered, even though they had no idea what Elsmer Potion even was.

Harry spent the entire class worrying about upsetting Snape further and did his best to take proper notes, even though his spelling was atrocious and his handwriting barely legible.

"My goodness Harry!" Hermoined explaimed softly as she watched Harry write down the potion list they were being taught to brew the next class. Harry looked over in confusion while Hermoine gestured to his chicken cratch for notes. "You're handwritings rather bad. Don't you write more? That 'r' is backwards." She mumbled, rather awed that a boy as old as he was making mistakes like he was in the first grade.

"Five points of Gryiffindor." Snape barked and Hermoine flinched, blinking at him owlishly as he sneered down his beak like nose at her then went back to explaining the potion. Hermoine went back to work, still rather bugged by Harry's handwriting and not having noticed Harry's reaction to her innocent commentary.

Harry on the other hand was flushed dark red in embarassment, specially when he saw that Hermoine's notes were in elegant cursive, with fancy loops and precise spelling and diagrams. He stared down at his own and felt doubly insecure and tried to block her view as he foucused on trying to neaten his handwriting, his hand aching by the tie Professor Snap told them to clean up and head out to their next class.

Harry told his friend to go on without him as he tentatively walked up to Snape, shoulder up around his ears as he shrank under his hard gaze.

"Mr. Professor Snape?" He murmured weakly to make sure he had the mans attention. "I'm very sorry for not knowing the answer. I should have studied before." Even though he honestly had a rather hard time at it. The books used awfully big words a lot.

Serverus was surprised for only a moment before his hate got the better of him. "Do not mock me Potter. Get to your next class." He barked and the boy snapped his mouth class and turned, scampering away. Severus sneered at the boys act and sat at his desk to prepare for the lesson after lunch.

Harry looked around, confused and scared at being in the huge stone structure and not having a clear idea where he was to go for DADA. He panicked for a long time before he simply trailed back to his room and slumped onto his bed, feeling defeated. He frowned and pulled out some parchment and an ink and feather from his stachel before sitting at one of the two desks lining the wall and began to work on trying to make his handwriting as pretty as Hermoine's, failing repeatedly until he brushed the paper off the desk in frustration as frustrated tears well up in his eyes. He laid his head down on his arms and sniffled, not realizing he'd fallen asleep until he noticed that he was no longer at the desk but instead was standing in front of a house. Then he was inside, and he saw the shadow again. This shadow exuded warmth and kindess and he walked towards it. Then the world seemed to stretch out in front of him and he struggled frantically to try and reach that kind shadow, sobbing as he dropped onto the ground and the shadow turned, having been joined by another and they turned, giving off an aura of dissappointment before fading of and Harry bawled, wishing he was back in his cupboard, cold and lonely, rather than here were it wasn't just his family, it was everyone!

"I hate it here!" He sniffled, having calmed down and now just sat in the dirt, knee's pulled up to his boney chest as he thought hard on his day, the dark whisper louder than normal. It hissed and beckoned at him to just try and choke himself, perhaps drown? Cut open his body or drink something that would make his body shut down and die...

He floated in the dark whispers, his sleeping body twitching as it tightly gripped his feather and bgean to gouge into his skin, his dreamself clawing at his body as the voice beckoned, told him of the comforts of death.

The lighter voice cut in just as he began pulling flesh away and there were tears of pain in his eyes. One he thought nessesary to die. But the voice began convincing him, reminding him of Hermoine and Ron.

But he wanted to change, he wanted to become something that people would like. Even Hermoine found him faulty in his writing. He couldn't even keep his dreams to himself, rousing his room mates from sleep.

He wanted to be something insignificant, well, moreso. Like a worm. His uncle had compared him to one endlees multitudes of times, perhaps a mouse? He'd found one of those while gardening for his Aunt. well, most of it. He'd accidentally cut it in half. But the tiny garden snake had seemed rather grateful for the easy meal and Harry smiled as he remembered that tiny little green snake. He'd liked that snake, sometimes they would chat. The snake would talk about things it'd eaten, or animals it'd nearly been eaten by.

He'd been so happy with that firen, until he watched in abject horror as his scared little cousin chopped off the screaming snakes head, having already had it's back and ribs crushed by the fat boy stepping on it.

Sad tears trickled down his cheeks and more longing thoughts filled his head. Like the longing for his parents, the love he'd wanted so depserately for. They're loving warm arms, his mum maybe kissing his hurts away like his aunt did for his cousin, even when it was just a startling smack into a door or something, she was always there to comfort him. Tears started up anew, wiping at his eyes then looking startled as he heard some one's voice calling his name.

The name slowly grew closer and closer until his eyes snapped open and he jerked upright, crying out as the sharp feather pen inbedded in his skin cut at his tender flesh and caused a rather nasty scratch along his arm.

"Oh!" Neville gasped and paled at the sight of blood oozing from the wound sluggishly, eyes rolling back as he tipped backwards.

Harry looked at him worriedly and knelt, shaking Neville gently until the boy slowly came around dazedly.

"Oh, Harry. Ah, I was just up here to put my books away for lunch and I saw you napping and thought you'd probably be hungry too..." He hurriedly babbled as he sad, biting his lip and fidgeting with his clothes.

"Oh, thank you Neville. Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, not really bothered by his cut anymore as it had stopped stinging and now was just stinging and tight feeling as his healing powers went to work.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, the slight of blood makes me really dizzy. Are you okay?" Neville looked down at the cut and was susprised when he wastched it turn pink slowly then fade into a white scar. "That was incredible! How'd you do that?" Neville asked excitedly and Harry looked down, startled that Neville thought it was so incredible.

"I've always been able to do this." He stood and helped Neville up. "Are you still hungry?"

"Not to particularly after seeing the blood. I think I'll lay down for awhle. But Ron and Hermoine were looking for you. They're probably worried since you weren't in class."

Harry nodded and gathered up his things that he'd scattered in a rare show a temper and put them back into his bag before leaving the room, waving good-bye at the resting boy who gave him a weak smile in return.

He sighed and rubbed at the thin scar through his robe sleeve, feeling strange inside. He felt... he felt different. It might've just been his dream messing with his head, but the feeling followed him all the way to the Great Hall.

"Harry! Where did you go?" Hermoine asked as he sat besides her, Ron on her other side.

"Yeah mate! Everyone thought you'd just skipped out because you're a prat!" Ron said in anger, frowning as a speared a peice of chicken.

"I..." He flushed red and ducked his head, some of the older children seeming confused all of the sudden and staring down at their own plates. "I-I got lost, then I fell asleep trying to fix my handwriting." He turned to Hermoine. "I'm really sorry it's so bad..." He murmured softly, wide eyes full of apology.

"Er, that's fine Harry. Maybe we can study together after this and I can help you fix it." She offered and Harry lit up, one girl accross from them suddenly jumping up and mumbled an excuse as she held a bloody nose and bolted to go find a washroom.

Harry didn't seemed to bothered since the older kids weren't really staring at him anymore and he actually ate more than a little bit in his happiness at having some one to help him.

"Harry, what's up with your eyes mate?" Ron asked as they checked over their notes and scribbled down the answers on their homework scrolls.

Harry looked up, startled and self-conciously adjusted his glasses. "They're just bad is all."

Ron shook his head as he decided he could take a break, especially since the homework dictator Hermoine was of using the loo. "Well, not that, but your eyes look weird. I thought it was just a trick earlier but they're still like that."

"Like what?" He blinked and wondered if that's the odd feeling he'd been having since his dream.

"Like... huh, well..." He stared at Harry's face and Harry faught the urge to look down, though he still flushed red.

"Excuse me... Harry?" A timid voice murmured and the two turned to look up at a blushing fifth year who was nervously fidgeting with something. "I... er, here." She held out a small letter that had some chocolate attacked to it and she stuttered out a good-bye before bolting off.

Ron stared at Harry who'd started smiling widely, his strange eyes seeming to sparkle as he turned and gently detatched the chocolate and carefully, weirdly carefully, opened the letter and slowly read to himself, scrunching up his face and sounding out a couple of words slowly.

"So? What'd she give you?" He demanded as Harry put down the paper, his face bright red.

"Ah, er..." His face hurt from how hot it felt and he was all confused and warm inside. "I-uh-um..." He struggled to find the words but Ron was to impatient and simply snatched up the paper, reading through it quickly and stared over at Harry with an incredulous look one his face.

"You got a love confession? From some one that old?" Ron said, flabbergasted. "What in the world?" He looked down at the letter and frowned. "I wish i could get girls that easily." He grumbled softly and Harry felt a pang of saddness for his friend.

"I'm sorry Ron. I-I don't like her or anything. If it helps..." He mumbled and Ron grinned, setting down the paper and clapping him on the back.

"Ah! No hard feelings! You're just born with lady killer syndrome is all." He grinned but Harry paled considerably for being completely red only moments ago.

"L-lady k-killer?" He squeaked and Ron nodded, grinning. Harry felt a bit of dread fill up his stomach and make him not feel too good. He needed to rest. "I-uh-think I don't feel to good. I'm gonna head up." He mumbled as he quickly packed up and was gone before Ron could blink.

Then he grinned. "Ha, just shy cause he got a confession." He quickly got back to work, explaining the situation to Hermoine, who seemed worried for a little while until they both got distracted by homework, finishing with a few hours to spare til dinner.

"Do you want to go see if Harry's feeling any better? We could probably go exploring for a little while." Ron said as they walked back to their rooms to put their books away.

"Sure! I'll meet you in the common room." Hermoine said with a smile and the two parted.

Harry still didn't feel very good, and quietly rejected Ron's offer with a grimace, still trying to figure out how he was going to avoid anymore lady's so that he wouldn't kill them on accidet.

"You sure mate?" Ron pushed and Harry nodded, yawning as his sleepless night began to catch up to him, his nap not having done very much. "Well alright, we'll see you down at dinner I guess."

Herry nodded as the red head turned and left and laid back, having shed his robes and shoes and was now in simple slackes and button up. He removed his glasses, blinking in surprise when he realized he was actually beginning to see a little better without them.

"Hey Harry, I'm gonna go on a walk fo a little while. See you at dinner." Neville called, now looking like he felt much better and Harry nodded, rolling over and curling up to get comfortable and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In this dream he was smiling at a bunch of women who were all blushing and fumbling for words before they just went pale and keeled over, cold and dead. Harry's eyes jumped open and he cried out, going to touch them and shake them awake or apologize, but they just kept dropping until they were all dead and he was crying and trembling.

He started wishing he lost whatever was making others like him so much, so that they would be less inclined towards him, then he couldn't hurt any of them ever again. Something brushed against him and his head suddenly felt like it was being crushed and his dream faded away and he fell into a much deeper sleep.

Ron walked up the stairs to their room to see if maybe Harry was still asleep since dinner was starting now and he'd yet to arrive.

He saw the sleeping boy on his side and gently shook him awake, still surprised as he was greeted by sleepy slit-pupiled eyes.

"Harry, dinners starting." He said softly and the boy nodded, yawning as he pushed himself up and slid out of bed, pulling on his robes as they walked down the stairs. "You feeling any better Harry?" Ron inquired as they walked down the Halls, the red head setting a rather quick pace as he was starving.

"Yeah, lots better." Harry mumbled, rubbing at his eyes and realizing he'd forgotten his glasses, but as he was seeing better he dicided that he didn't really need them just to eat.

They both hurried into the Great Hall, Ron nearly diving into the food while Harry ate at a more sedate pace with smaller portions. The three chatted quietly between bites about their classes the next day until Harry and Hermoine noticed that the older kids were staring a bit more than usual. Then Hermoine noticed and seemed a bit surprised.

"Oh Harry, your eyes have slitted pupils." She gasped, having not noticed them earlier thanks to his glasses.

"I do?" He reached up and touched his face, wishing he could see it and turned to the third year sitting next to him. "Is that why you've all been staring so much at me? Have they always been like that?" Harry mumbled and Hermoine patted his back.

"Maybe, your glasses were a bit in the way before." She coaxed Harry into eating a bit more, having ignored the third year was eyeing Harry like a piece of meat.

When the meal was over Harry felt even more self concious and ducked his head, shrinking to try and hide himself as they all made their way up to their rooms.

"Maybe it's simply a birth defect." Hermoine surmised as they approached the fat lady.

"I think it's bloody brilliant!" Ron said with a grin while Harry flushed. "It's like your some cool muggle super hero or something!"

"What do you know about those?" Hermoine asked, knowing that Ron hadn't really been into the Muggle world outright.

"Da likes to show us the cool things about Muggles. It sucked for awhile because Ginny got hooked on some stupid romance show about the power of love and all that crud."

"Those are rather fun to watch." Hermoined said with a smile while Ron fake gagged and Harry smiled a little at his friends antics.

"Well, night then Hermoine told them and went to the girls half to go get some much needed rest.

"C'mon Harry, we've got a lot more classes tomorrow." Ron told him and the two went up and quietly got ready, both earily falling asleep.

Harry dreamed, but it was of him and his friends playing around and talking in some grassy feild, a faint smile on his lips the entire night.


	3. Bewitching Boys And Broomsticks

Bewitching Boys and Broomsticks

Harry slowly woke up, smiling in a rather silly manner after having such a good rest. "Good morning Harry. Sleep well?" Neville asked cheerfully as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said with a smile on his face as he stood and stretched, grunting as his shoulders and back popped then went about preparing for the day, smiling to himself all throughout breakfast and the first two classes, his smile only getting bigger as he got more letters of confession and small gifts sometimes. A few Ravenclaw girls had even told him that he looked rather adorable that day and one of them looked near swooning as he flushed darkly and nibbled on his lip. Others walking past seemed to be a tad effected as well.

It was only on the way to his last class of the day after lunch that his smile faded as he was called to the Headmasters office.

He stood in front of the old man, fidgeting and biting his lip nervously under the seemingly kind mans scrutiny.

"My boy, Harry, please have a seat." He waved to a rather soft and comfortable leather chair closer to his desk and Harry sat, looking more child like thanks to the chair sagging enough to almost appear to be eating him. "I understand that you missed your Defense Against the Dark Arts class yesterday. Care to tell me why?" He asked, keeping a gentle smile on his face and Harry flushed, remembering how he'd only been lost and told him so. Dumbledore seemed surprised for a moment. "Really? Well, I suppose you should make sure you understand where your classes first Harry. It's rather understandable that you were lost. I'm glad you didn't end up on the third level's corridor."

Harry perked at that, curious until he realized he honestly would only get in more trouble and maybe get kicked out of this nice school. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize how big this school is." He smiled a little nervously. "But I know where to go now, Hermoine showed me."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah yes, Miss Granger. She's rather smart isn't she? Has she been a good friend?"

"Yeah. Her and Ron. Everyone here is very nice to me and I'm grateful." He bowed his head slightly then felt something nudge his head and he frowned, not enjoying the sensation and pushed it away, relaxing. He'd been getting a few of those feelings, it was probably the schools magic fighting with him.

"Now, I suppose I've kept you long enough, I was merely curious as to why you'd missed one of your more important classes. Have a good day child. Oh, and Harry?" He asked, the tiny child turning from where he was by the door. "If you need help, feel free to find me." He smiled as Harry nodded quickly and left.

He grinned to himself once the door was shut. He'd watched the boy sleep and knew he'd been contacted by Voldemort already and wanted the boy on his side faster, even allowing the boy to get ahold of him whenever he needed him.

"Harry." A vaguely familiar voice called and he turned, shrinking a bit when he saw it was Draco Malfoy. "Harry, I er... I wanted to apologize." He held out his hand, looking a bit breathless. "Can... Can we try again?" He asked, smiling when Harry tentatively reached out and shook his hand and he felt something warm tingle up his arm. Something he'd also have to tell his father.

"Draco... you didn't need to apologize. I know I'm not all that great." Harry gave him a slight smile and the pale blond boy gave him a strange look.

"Whatever. Want to come and explore the halls with me?" He asked, doing his best to get close to the other.

"Uh... I have class." Harry mumbled and Draco ginned victoriously.

"It finished awhile ago. Come." He demanded and pulled the silent child along behind him as they went upstairs where students didn't go as much now that classes were over. "Father told me about this place he said that we could go look at." He explained to Harry over his shoulder as they went up to the top and Harry paled as they began approaching a large wooden door.

"U-u-umm... Draco? Professor Dumbledore said students weren't allowed here." He mumbled weakly, squeaking when the boy glared over his shoulder at him.

"He's just an old fart who doesn't know anything." He spat and Harry bit the inside of his lip as he was pulled along, both of them pausing at the sight of Professor Quirrel closing the door behind himself, looking pale and froze at the sight of the two.

"H-hello boys." He muttered then moved past the two, Harry squeezing his eyes shut as what felt like cold fingers gripped his head tightly and squeezed.

"Harry?" Draco looked a bit worried for a moment before puffing up to be a proper Malfoy. "Come on Potter, just suck it up, whatever..." The tough comment faded on the tip of his tongue at the sight of tears on Harry's long inky lashes. "Er... Harry?"

Harry felt better as Quirrel stumbled away, pale and shaking from the painful grip that had been crushing his head only moments before. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what;s wrong with me." He smiled shakily at Malfoy who felt something in his chest tighten at the slightly smiling, tear eyes boy in front of him.

"Ah-uhm... Maybe we should get you to Madam Pomfry's. She'll make you feel better." He started to pulling Harry away, face tinged a slight pinkish color.

* * *

Harry didn't get back to his rooms until later that evening, yawning and droopy eyed thanks to Madam Pomfry's potions that made him close is eyes for awhile, which turned out to be a really long time, until he'd awoken slightly at supper and eaten a rather large amount of food and was now being helped back up to his room by Ron.

"Jeez mate, what's got you so tired?" Ron grunted as they stumbled and Harry's head lolled.

"Pom...shghf..." He slurred out, drooping some more until Ron learned he was now attempting to drag an fast asleep Harry down the halls without much success.

"Hey Ron!"

"Oh what's up with him?"

"He looks drunk!"

Fred and George said with large grins on their freckled faces.

"He was sleepy all dinnertime, and now he's well, asleep. Wanna help me get him back so he can sleep off whatever's wrong with him?"

Soon the three were in the boys' room, pulling off his robes and shoes and taking off most of his clothes to make sure he was comfortable, the three unknowing that in fact it was a bit odd to strip your best friend of his clothes.

"Woah mate, lookit that scar!" Fred gasped and pointed to a jagged white mark that tore across the boys protruding ribcage.

"Let's see what else he's got!" George whispered unnecessarily since it was only the three sibling and the completely unconscious Harry in the room.

Both of them rolled Harry onto his side and grimaced at the heavy scarring on his back. "Wow."

"That had ta hurt."

"Wonder what happened?"

"Maybe he got burned?"

"Maybe. Wanna ask Harry later?"

"Yeah, we'll get 'im later! Let's get him comfy go okay?"

"Alright." George leaned over and pulled the covers over Harry, who frowned then curled up into a little ball, burying under the covers with a tiny grunt.

"That was..."

"Cute?"

"That's not something you say about a boy." Ron said from where was putting away his things in his trunk. "Go on, get! Go ta bed." He grumbled, pointing at the door and the two grinned, ruffling his hair and making him scowl more before they left.

* * *

Harry felt like he was half awake the next day, never yawning but couldn't get his eyes open very far, only seeming a tad bit more awake by the time lunch rolled around and he was able to sit up enough not to accidentally smack his face into his scrambled eggs like earlier that day, causing snickers to erupt down their table as he sat up with bits on it stuck to his face.

Harry had slowly told them what had happened to make him so sleepy and the two understood, especially since the boy had been told by Madam Pomfry that he'd built up not tolerance or anything to any types of medicine and so was being over effected by the bit of dreamless sleep she'd given him along with a selection of other potions, which he'd thought weird for just a really bad headache.

The only reason he was more awake now was because in only an hour they would be taught how to fly with the Slytherin's.

"Do you think they'll give us our own brooms?" Harry mumbled, wondering if perhaps Hagrid had forgotten to mention the flying class at the school and so forgot to get him a broom.

"Of course Harry, first years aren't allowed their own broom." Hermoine huffed as she speared a carrot and stuffed it in her mouth.

Rom grimaced at the tone and leaned over to whisper in a conspirative in Harry's ear. "What's eating her?"

She growled and stabbed another helpless carrot and Harry shrugged, looking just as bewildered.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped at Ron who cowered against Harry slightly who'd shrank back as well.

"Yeesh, girls are a testy lot they are." Rom mumbled and Harry agreed quietly, both carefully going back to their meals.

They stood, bouncing a little in excitement as they awaited Madam Hooch's arrival.

"It's brilliant!" Ron told him excitedly. "There's a game called Quidditch for it and everything. You'll get to see it next month when the season starts." He informed his friend happily and Harry was intrigued.

"Alright all of you, settle down." A stern faced woman ordered as she walked out and waved her wand, several broomsticks flying out from behind her an settling next to each student on the ground. "The first thing I will tell you is a brook is like any other vehicle and can be dangerous. It isn't a toy to dick about on." She scowled as a few of the Gryffindor's snorted and giggled. "Now, does any of you know how to command your broom upwards?" She asked and Malfoy's hand shot up, an arrogant sneer on his lips.

"The Malfoy's are given flying lesson's from when they're eight Madam Hooch." He stated proudly and the woman sigh, gesturing for him to get on with it.

He held out his hand and firmly commanded the broom up, which it did right into his hand and he looked at everyone gathered smugly, preening a little unknowingly when he spotted Harry staring at him in awe.

"Bloody brat." Ron grumbled under his breath as Madam Hooch explained how exactly the command worked and how she would have each of them one by one take a small flight low to the ground in a simple loop around the field they were situated in.

Harry felt undeniable joy and rightness when the broom snapped up into his hand his first try while even Hermoine was struggling with it and his hand caressed the worn wood slightly, like an old friend.

"I think this is the greatest!" He murmured to himself with a small smile on his lips.

"Potter! You're up since you're the only one ready now." Madam Hooch barked and he jumped, slowly mounting the broom the way she'd shown them and thought about how high he wanted it off the ground, grinning wildly when it rose and moved forwards, a small childish giggle of glee escaping his lips as he picked up speed and was nearly all the way around the loop when his broom suddenly stopped and he looked down in confusion before it sudden;y shot strait up, Harry losing his grip and a wordless scream crawling up his throat as he rocketed upwards so fast his cheeks flapped and his eyes watered. Then the broom was bucking, throwing him around and making him cling tighter as it rolled and jerked about, his body jerked nearly completely from the broom when it bolted towards the spires of the school and he could see Madam Hooch coming after them as he clung onto the broom with his arms, legs flailing to grab ahold and he felt his stomach go icy as some one hissed something evil and cruel in his ear just as the broom seemed to melt from his grasp over the spiked roof of one tower and he fell, crying out in abject terror as the spire drew closer and his eyes snapped shut and he wished with all his might not to die, not when he'd been doing something do enjoyable and would have a chance at it again.

His body felt icy suddenly and his eyes snapped open and widened when he saw rooms fly past him, crying out in agony when his body slammed suddenly into some shelves below him and glass smashed and liquids covered him and made a rather loud racket.

His body began to burn horrendously as he cried out, writhing as the liquids on his began to bubble and burn off his flesh, not noticing Snap slam open the door and look utterly shocked, then angered then terrified as he muttered quick spells to try and cleanse his body of the potions, grimacing when he saw the damage as Harry lay gasping, his body limp and unmoving, head barely able to turn and world fuzzy.

"Pr-pro...fessor?" He wheezed, the man coming over and pulling the tatters of his robes from his body, groaning as he felt rather sick but couldn't seem to move his hands or anything but his head.

"Harry, tell me where you hurt." He barked and the little boy in him cowered.

"H-head... can't... can't move... feel's weird..." He mumbled, his vision graying and it was then Snape saw the blood dribbling down Harry's neck and onto the floor, having been unable to discern it from his unruly locks before then.

"Stay with me Harry, stay awake, Keep you bloody eyes open damn you!" He heard Snape's faraway voice shouted as him and slight movements as the darkening world shifted and he found himself floating. "Harry! Focus on my voice!" He could hear Snape demand and see his voice as things rushed past in a blur. He felt so sleepy though...

Door's banged and people's voices filled the air as the world around him faded and his breathing weakened then stopped.

* * *

Dumbledore stared down at the boy on the bed before him with a scowl. He knew the boy hadn't had much time to learn magic, but one child as powerful as this boy was had to be more adept at saving himself. He might've kept from being crushed into the roof, but instead he'd been badly scalded and cursed by Severus's potions and broken his spine as well as thirteen other bones. He didn't know how the boy had survived all the way to Madam Pomfry's, but he had and was now trapped under a dreamless sleep until his bone grew back and his concussion healed. This boy was troubling indeed. He couldn't train the boy to be his pawn if the twit got himself killed now could he?

He stared hard at the boy before going back to his office quickly, making to look ponderous instead of angry. He wanted to win, to defeat Voldemort. He'd been a brilliant student but he'd never been his pawn and that niggled at his pride horrendously until he'd come to hate the boy, despising him more when it turned out the man had become some one too powerful for him to kill directly. Instead, he had to put all of his hopes into a boy who was supposedly powerful enough to defeat Voldemort, even though he flinched at his own shadow and blended in. He didn't try to stand out, he only blended into the background, very un-hero like. He needed Harry in the spot light, so that the light could soon shine on him once again. He would be the main savior of light in this world before the wretched curse on his hand took him.

* * *

When Harry awoke after a week of intensive treatment. He'd gotten much better. Madam Pomfry had him on a regimen of nutrition potions that tasted like some strange combination of vegetables that he didn't quite enjoy, but it was better than the other he'd taken before. Severus had at first been utterly pissed at him for destroying so many of his potions, until his fury had ended up with the boy cowering and apologizing endlessly, his wide eyes full of tears. Harry hadn't been to sure why his professor had stiffened and nodded in acceptance of his apologies, but he was sure he'd only taken it because he'd nearly died as well. He promised himself to try even harder to give him a gift of some sort to show how sorry he was. Perhaps a nice book on potions that the professor didn't have?

He'd spent the next months being guarded by the Gryffindor's as well as rejected even more by others since they'd been verbally assaulted to hexed for saying anything rude about the tiny boy. Harry didn't mind it, especially since he didn't realize how vicious some were being to others for his sake. He actually felt very grateful that people would go out of their way like they were.

He'd been taking small lessons with Madam Hooch after that, ones where he'd discovered his adeptness with a broom. His magic began to cause problems for him. Sometimes he'd long for something, perhaps a stepstool to reach that top shelf, or maybe more ink when he was up late doing homework, and it would suddenly appear. He'd decided he'd stop longing for things so much. He blocked out all mental wishes, taking weeks to perfect this until he wanted nothing, ever.

Then Christmas came around and he found himself the only Gryffindor left in the tower, all alone. He'd been invited to his friend Ron's for the holidays, but he didn't feel he should tempt himself with being near a loving family. It make his quest to never wish for things again the hardest thing. He'd try to study to keep his mind off of the loneliness of it all but wound up wandering the building instead. He'd sometimes bump into his DADA teacher in the third level, which was nice as the man liked to talk to him unlike the other teachers, and other times he'd smack into Snape and get a mixed look of hatred and something that Harry didn't understand.

Then he'd discovered the joys of the house elves, having accidentally hurt one in his wandering by stepping on their foot rather hard and causing the tray it was carrying to clatter to the floor and cause a large mess. Harry helped it and the house elf bumbled and scraped until he realized the boy was angry, but instead worried that the elf would yell at him! The elf was so shocked and ecstatic that he had to show the strange wizard to his fellow elves in the kitchen, who were all happy to meet such a strange boy. Harry was happy to meet some one who knew what it was like to be some one else's slave and bonded easily with them, sometimes chatting them up when they appeared to simply say hello. Life was much better for him now, as he was learning new things, making friends and discovering so much more than he ever would have trapped in his family's home.

On Christmas day he'd woken up at the crack of dawn not for expectation of presents under the tree set up in the common room, but from a rather terrible nightmare that left him sobbing into his pillow for the next hour. It was one he'd had multiple times, and was still terrified of. It'd start with him playing with his friends, then his faceless and voiceless parents would arrive and they would all be incredibly happy. He'd play mini Quidditch games with his renown father, who would beat him every time and ruffle his hair like the Weasly twins did when they were happy and loving towards him, then his parents would collapse and blood would drip from their suddenly contorted bodies. He'd turn to his friends and find them nearly the same, only they cried out for his help or asked him why he'd existed. Then his Uncles and Dudley would arrive and started beating him and laughing, Aunt Petunia cackling as they did so and would dangle tempting foods he'd finally tried and found he enjoyed right in front of his face. He was mangy, dirty, sick and starving suddenly and they wouldn't leave him alone. They wanted him dead, but would stop and let him heal just before he fell into unconsciousness.

Then he'd snapped awake a sobbing wreck for the next long while until he composed himself. He'd taught himself a silencing charm he'd bumbled on while studying and had put it to good use on his curtains so that the boys would never have to be troubled by his dream like the first few weeks of school.

After he'd finally calmed down from his nightmare, he'd gotten ready for the day slowly, still tired, and made his way down to relax by the fire for awhile before he face other humans and was shocked to find five presents under the tree. He'd ignored them at first, but curiosity got the better of him and he'd looked at them, rather awed that so many gifts had turned out to be for him! He'd carefully unwrapped one gift from Hermoine, which turned out to be a book on cursive and another on grammar, both of which he was thankful for. The Weasley's had sent a large box that contained a horrendously colored and tacky sweater, one similar to Ron's that his mother had sent him, as well as spelled toys and candy from Ron and a few practical jokes that had to have been from the twins. The next gift hadn't been addressed to be from anyone, but when he'd opened it, a note had told him it'd been his fathers and he instantly fell in love with it, eyes widening when he'd put it on and discovered it to be an invisibility cloak. He sat in it, giggling to himself when a dismembered hand would float in front of him and pull the next gift from the tree.

He'd been surprised when the next gift had been from Draco, as him and the blond hadn't been the greatest of friends, even though he'd always be kind and helpful to him when Ron wasn't around to spit hurtful things at the other. He'd tried being kind to Draco in front of Ron, and the red-head had thrown a tantrum and called him a traitor for a week until Harry's tearful apologies had them being mates again. Draco's gift ended up being a rather stunning necklace that had two white old snakes curling about a square cute emerald the size of his thumbnail and laced onto a delicate but charmed to be unbreakable silver chain. He'd put it on immediately and marveled at the obviously expensive gift for awhile before he was drawn to the last gift. It too had no other name besides his own on it and he'd felt tears fill his eyes when he saw a not stuck to it that told him it was full of pictures of his parents. The gift was a book bound in soft black leather with a picture of his parents on the cover mounted in gold with two figures on each side, a snake and a lion. He'd quickly flipped through it and found pictures of his father with two other men, or his mother with a slightly familiar surly boy besides her who seemed to smile just a little. The pictures moved in the few moments they'd been captured and repeated, and the Harry had cried over such a wonderful gift. His parent's finally had faces.

He spent the rest of the day clinging to the book, not even bothering to go to any of the meals down in the great hall. He stared at each and every photo, the picture blurred until he wiped at his teary eyes and would imagine they voices. His fathers was probably kind and firm yet playful while his mothers was soft with undertones of power. Both would've been parents that would've hugged him and loved him...

Why did they have to drive drunk? Why did they have to leave him? Didn't they want him? Uncle Vernon had said he'd been abandoned at their door before his parents died, had they committed suicide trying to get away from him?

The thoughts lead him down a dark road and he laid curled up in his bed the rest of the vacation, only wandering out to eat a little bit every once in awhile. When the holiday's ended, he was more like he'd been when he'd first gotten there. Aloof, timid, quiet, pale, and had a rather gloomy aura about him that not even flying seemed to shake.

* * *

I apologize for the filler chapter this turned out to be. Not much really happens this year. I hope you don't mind my way of skimming over things of mild importance to the plot line. Thank you for reading. Your reviews and follows as well as favorite have very much bolstered me on wards in a fantastical way. I'd love to hear some feedback from more of you, especially if it's critiquing. I don't mind if you're anonymous, it's just sad since I cannot personally thank you, and I am not one to thank specific people in author's notes. I'm rather surprised how quickly I'm getting these chapters out, although the post shall be a bit further apart now instead of the very next day. Thank you once again for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. :)

**Edit Note**: Oh sweet mother of Moses I am more than sorry for that chapter being how it had been! I thought that it was only a few mistakes, but no sir! I am grateful when you guys point out certain words Spellcheck would otherwise miss as well! I wont think myself mighty enough to get a beta yet as I can still edit my own. I'm not that lazy since my chapters are rather short. Thank you all for continuing to read even though it turned into total goop for a moment there.


	4. Freaks Are Made Into What They Are

Freaks Are Made Into What They Are

Harry stared at the image reflected back at him in awe, his cheeks fuller and body not rail thin anymore, but more filled out like the others from proper food. His hair and eyes looked shiny and healthy and his skin was softer and a healthy shade of pale instead of the sickly pale he'd come here as. He didn't feel ready to collapse at any moment and he didn't hurt at all. He merely had deep bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and the scars he'd gotten all over his body over the years of abuse glared at him through the reflective surace and he felt more self concious about his tarnished body as he'd seen others be tan and masculine with not as many scars and didn't seemed so... weak. Weak and unwanted. That's what he saw as he stepped out of the shower and stared at himself with his weird slitted eyes with a frown.

"A freak in a world of freaks." He murmured to himself before quickly pulling on his clothes and moved out into his room to gather up his bag with a small frown curving his lips down in the slightest fashion.

"Hey mate, you feelin' okay?" Ron asked as he towel dried his hair, his dress shirt hanging open and tie draped around his heck untied. "You seem kinda down today. Cheer up! It's Valentine's Day after all, it'll be great for you. You get gifts from bloody everyone after all, now they've got all the excuses in the world."

Harry perked up a little at the thought of gifts and smiled a little at his friend. "Yeah, I suppose I'm just a little spaced out is all. I'll meet you down in the common room, Hermoine wants to check over my practice sheets."

"Jeez, she's a right down cruel person for giving you extra homework on top of the stuff we've already got." Ron grumbled as he began fixing his tie, pausing when he realized his shirt was still open and quickly began fumbling with the buttons.

"But other's can read what I can write now, so it's not to bad I suppose." Harry waved over his shoulder casually, quietly making his way down to the common room and plopped down on a seat near a fireplace. He sighed and dropped his head back, nearly jumping when two smiling pairs of brown eyes appeared over him.

"Hullo Harry." One twin said as he plopped down and slung and arm over Harry's shoulders with a grin.

"You excited for today?" The other said as he perched on the arm of the seat and slung his arm over top his twins. "Since you're such a ladies man."

"I-I... well, kind of..." Harry mumbled, not to uncomfortable with their overly close touching anymore. "I just don't want Ron to be angry. He's my friend, and he got mad when I tried to share my gifts with him last time."

"Aw it's just him being an ass."

"Yeah mate, no big deal. We made a box for yah though."

"Yeah mate, so everyone can just leave most of their gifts inside it for yah instead of stopping you all the time." The one on the armrest said with a smirk. "You're welcome."

"Th-thanks..." He mumbled, looking a bit relieved at the sight of his frizzy hair friend and quickly excused himself, missing the huge grins and silent high fives the two identical third years gave each other. Harry of course also didn't notice the jinx placed on his bag until he reached the great hall and had turned to dig through it and was hit with it, blinking in shock when he could feel his hair curling about his shoulders and others around him gasped in shock as a rather female Harry Potter stared in shock at his lengthened hair and breasts protruding from his chest, face going bright bright red. The others around him were staring and several men flushed red themselves.

"H-Harry... I think you should-er-go to the nurses." Ron mumbled and the raven headed girl nodded, standing quickly and hurrying out of the room with a bright red face and hurried to the nurses, now realizing how awkward it was to be wearing what she was and be a girl.

"Oh hello miss, how can I help you?" Madam Pomfry asked and Harry quietly explained what had happened her and frowned. "Well, I'm very sorry but there's not really any potions I have that reverse that kind of jinx. I suppose you'll have to suffer through it until it wears off."

Harry sighed and pushed her hair from her face, looking a bit annoyed by it and Madam Pomfry offered to cut it back to it's usual length for her and she accepted quickly, feeling more like normal as she walked to his first class for the day, keeping her head down and feeling awkward still as she moved along.

A few of the student's whispered about her as she passed and bit her lip to hold back the tears, wondering why she'd been jinxed like she had been and sat down in Potions with a high sigh.

"Madam couldn't fix it mate?" Ron asked as he sat down besides him and Hermoine on his other side.

Harry shook her head and stiffened as a few rather rude boys catcalled at her as they walked by the door, tears welling up in her eyes as she wondered once again then realized it was probably because she was a freak and nothing more and lowered her eyes, her friends giving her apologetic glances when class started and everyone stared at her. She merely kept her head down the rest of class, silent tears dripping down her cheeks and sadness welling up inside her. Most of the student's had been rather kind to him, others simply ignoring him except for in the very beginning until he'd gotten a squad of Gryiffindor's at his side.

"Potter." Snape growled and the girl jerked up, sniffling and hurriedly wiping at her eyes, her face flushed.

"I-I'm sorry sir." She squeaked out and Snape simply stared at her then frowned.

"And why are you in such a state Potter?" He demanded.

"Ah-er-uh-nnmm... I was jinxed sir." She whispered, biting her lip and not realizing that some of the boys were shifting and red faced. The girl was cuter then boy Harry for some odd reason and several boys weren't all to pleased with it.

"Who jinxed you?" Snape snapped, growing irritated since Harry looked even more like his mother and his chest ached slightly, especially when tears welled up in her bespeckled eyes and she answered that she didn't know. "Go to your room for the rest of the day, you're to distracting for anyone to get anything done." He grumbled and Harry nodded, quickly gathering her things and leaving.

He glared angrily at a few of the giggling girls and boys who thought this was more funny and deducted points along with assigning rather heavy detentions then got the class back to work, Harry's tearful face sitting on his mind throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

Harry didn't leave his room until the next day when the curse finally wore off and the twins came to his room and dropped off not one but three boxes filled with cards of affection for the boy and candies that made him feel much better.

He went down and many people at his table offered their apologies for laughing at him and he thought back on it and thought with a small smile that now that he was no longer a girl, it had been rather funny and hadn't been that bad.

"I'm going for a walk." He murmured to his roomates who all nodded from where they were working hard at their own desks on their homework. He wanted desperately to stretch his legs and perhaps visit the elves after having been reading most of the day and studying for class.

He walked for a long time, ending up in front of the large doors on the third level and found himself desperately curious about what laid byond the door that had made Dumbledore warn him away. He tentatively opened the door and was shocked when the room was empty and walked inside, confused until he spotted a trap door in the floor and opened it, climbing down the ladder and looking around in awe at the room full of vines and flowers, gently caressing the colorful petals and smiling to himself. He wandered around the room for awhile, not finding anything and instead climbed up the ladder only to find the door closed and stuck fast. He bit his lip and whimpered, looking around for an exit, still finding none and moved back down, wandering the room and looking closer, perking when he relized that the flowers and vines grew thick over one place and carefully parted them, wincing when a few of the flowers bit him and their thorns cut open his skin, but found a door and slipped in through a small crack with a sigh.

He paused at this room, seeming more magical than the last with the gigantic funnel of flying keys that tinkled like metal raindrops and fluttered loudly as they flitted about and moved to the door he'd spotted half hidden in a shadowed alclove.

He was surprised when he found the room filled with a giant chessboard that had several smashed pieces on it and was apparently finished, as the black side was missing its king. He continued on by the board until he found a mirror lying on the ground with a hole in the center, the glass around it cracked and spiderwebbed outwards and inwards from the fall.

He knelt and lightly touched the glass, gasping as his vision faded then showed him a fist driving into the face of a smirking man and a bloodied hand yanking out a red stone then victorious laughter filling his ears as the world around him darkened again and he woke up only to be in Dumbledore's arms as he carried him towards the infirmary.

"Professor?" He asked quietly and the man looked down at him with a frown.

"Why didn't you stop him?" He demanded, sounding somewhat angry.

"Stop who sir? You can put me down sir, I'm fine." He murmured and Dumbledore set him down with a frown, staring at the boy who looked completely lost.

"I'm very dissapointed in you Harry. Didn't you run into Professor Quirrel while you where up in that forbidden corridor?" He demanded and Harry shrank and shook his head. "You should have... Go back to your rooms, it's late now and you have astronomy tomorrow." He said and walked down the hall towards his office muttering to himself.

Harry looked after the man nervously but didn't feel tired and decided to take a walk until he found a hidden place to hide in and sat, thinking about all that had happened, even finding it relaxing a little to be in such a small place after having such a big bed to sleep in after so long of being in a tiny cupboard, his eyes drifting as his head slumped against his knees and he dreamed of a man grabbing his hands and pulling him into a bright whiteness, his breath leaving at the shock of seeing a beautiful valley in front of him, a herd of unicorns running across, some having babies running besides them. The sun seemed to cast an etheral and inviting glow on everything and he hugged the man who'd brought him here with a smile on his face, frowning as he was pushed back and instead moved down the hill and spent his entire dream exploring and discovering exciting things. Then everything faded ubrubtly, filling him with deep longing and sadness for the happiness his mind had just given him.

He jerked awake at a soft mewl and a brown cat rubbed against his knees.

"What've you found?" Mr. Filtches voice asked and the stooped man soon appeared in front of him, scowling as usual. "A student? It's barely the end of the classes, how did you get here? Skipping class were you?" He squinted at him and scowled deeper. "Just because you're famous don't mean your speacial. Up boy, you have detention until your next class tonight." He growled as he reached down and grabbed Harry's wrist and yanked him up and along after him down the halls, his cat mewling and padding along behind them.

* * *

Harry trembled as he stepped off the train with all of his things handed to him, paling at the sight of his scowling Uncle who grabbed his things and flung them carelessly into his boot then shuffled him into the backseat where Dudley scowled at him and munched on his skittles.

"Why does the freak have to come stay with us Daddy? He's disgusting." He scowled. "He's all fat now and weird looking even more. Where's the glasses Daddy spent so much money on you for huh?" He demanded as they drove through London on the long trip back home.

Harry sharnk against the side of the car, wincing as Dudley pinched him ro smacked him until they got out and Harry struggled to get his things into his cupboard.

"Get rid of the fucking bird brat or I'll kill it." Vernon snarled, having a slight fear of flying creatures.

"Y-yes sir." Harry whispered meekly and moved to the backyard, whispering to his beloved owl what to do before he let her free, tear pricking in his eyes as he felt truely alone and abandoned.

He trudged inside and gasped as a hand clamped over his throat and pinned him to the wall to high for his feet to keep him from loosing precious air. Vernon's angry face was in his in moments, spitting curses and angry words as the boy choked and struggled weakly before being dropped and kicked in the head.

Harry crawled to his cupboard, burying into his pile of smelly rags and sniffled, heart aching as he missed his friends and the safety the school had given him. His stomach growled and he instantly regretted allowing himself to grow so used to having a full stomach. He'd been an idiot for allowing other to get close to him.

Then that dark voice in his head was back and whispering things again, making him feel better, making him feel empty, draining him of those feelings and beliefs he'd gotten from being around people that were kind to him.

The voice began to his at him that he only had to kill those people, but he rejected it. Then he slowly began to fall asleep, tears in his eyes while the voice continued whispering dark things to him, fueling the anger and pain in his heart.


	5. The World Is Full Of Rotting Pages

Harry panted for breath as he pushed himself up off of the floor, shaking and crying softly while Dudley cackled and kicked him hard again, throwing him into the wall and making him slump to the floor with a pained grunt.

"Lookit you! The little elementary dweebs are bigger than you are!" He mocked and Harry trembled, his bigger cousin laughing as he stomped on his back. "You're so ugly and tiny! And you look like a girl!" He spat at Harry and the boy simply took it, knowing not to fight back now since the first day when he'd gotten a concussion for telling Dudley to shut up.

"What'd you learn at your freak school huh? I bet I learned better stuff!" Dudley taunted as he dragged the boy up to his bedroom by his hair and threw him on the floor of his room, kicking him in the foot. "I learned science and maths! You learned how to wave a stick like some faggot fairy!" Dudley laughed cruelly at that and Harry curled up, frowning at himself, gasping when something hot dripped onto his bare back, squirming forwards with a squeal as it touched a sensitive bruise and looked over his shoulder to see Dudley dumping hot wax from his burner onto his back leaving scalding green puddles on his skin. "I learned about this from my mates! They showed me videos and stuff and I thought it was cool. And this," He hefted up a riding crop with a grin. "Daddy bought it for me in secret and said its a good toy. They used it in the videos and it left painful marks." He proved this by cracking it over the boys scalded back until he drew blood and Harry was a gasping and sobbing wreck.

"Get out, I'm bored now." Dudley demanded as he kicked the boy and Harry struggled up and dragged himself from the room, foucus fading as everything went gray and he wished, after many months of not even thinking the word wish, that Dudley would dissappear. He wished it. I wanted it, the boy to fade away and blow away on the breeze and he could hear a strangled gasp then a shrill scream before everything blacked out and he collapsed, only noticing th puddle of blood quickly growing under the door a moment before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Harry woke up and found himself under something heavy and crushing, cold and crumbly. His eyes stung but he could barely move his hands to rub at his eyes and groaned as it just ground in the dirt. He laid there for a moment then he pushed above him, keeping his eyes closed. He gasped when he realized he was underground and clawed at the still damp soil above him until it became lighter and he broke free, hearing shocked exclamaitions as he pulled himself from the soil, trembling and gasping, rubbing frantically at his eyes and blinking away the dirt until he could see figures around him clothed in black then someone hissed something and it all grew dark.

* * *

When he woke up he found himself annoyed and frightened all at once that he was sinking into unconciousness so much while also scared that he would wake up buried alive again. Instead he was merely being carried by Hagrid in his motocycle, eyes blinking tiredly as he sat up and yawned, stretching and surprised when he found himself not in pain and instead rather healthy, as though he'd never left Hogwarts to be starved and beaten by his family.

"Ah Harry! Looks like yer awake at long last! I thought you'd be sleeping for awhile longer, your Aunt said you'd gotten into a rather nasty fall awhile ago. How're ya feelin' lad?"

Harry blinked in shock at him and frowned. "F-fine... ah, where are we going?"

"Ah, ter Hogwarts. You're a bit late since we didn't know ya'd been hurt, but only a week, not ter worry." He grinned as they seemed to hit something and sink down out of the sky and onto the lawns of Hogwarts standing in all its glory. Now he was confused and slightly horrified. He'd only been three weeks into his vacation when he'd been attacked by Dudley and then... he didn't really remember. Then the buried alive incident, the figures then more darkness. Like a book with most of it's pages missing.

"The things ya need and your belongings have already been gathered for you, as well as a nice neat ol' broom for ya ter use in the Qudditch games!" Hargrid cheefully announced while Harry shakily got out of the sidecar and followed the giant up to the school. Professor McGonagall was the first to reach them and Harry greeted her with a small nod which she returned and she quietly lead him up to his new room shared with three new boys that he hadn't remembered from the years before and didn't recognize since they were in classes at that moment. She asked him to settle in and he moved to the only bed that didn't appear occupied up on the top and laid there, processing and thinking over the huge gaps in his memory with a frustrated growl escaping his lips as he slid from the bunk and went on a walk through familiar halls to clear his head.

He grunted in surprise and looked up at whomever he'd bumped into, paling when he saw it was Snape's scowling visage that stared regally down at him.

"Potter." He grumbled. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I've been excused for the day, sir." He said softly, voice cracking a little and making him flush red. "Sorry for bumping into you. I was thinking too deeply."

"Hn, see that you don't do it again." He growled and quickly walked off, robes flaring drammatically at his quick pace.

He hugged himself and continued on his way, shivering at the draft in the school and regretting not putting on his robes even though they would've felt strange over his casual clothing. He stepped into a bathroom, paling when someone screamed something angrily at him and had him sprawled out on the ground with a grunt.

"Nasty boys and their stupid glasses! Stay out!" She screamed shrilly, eyes full of tears and pushed up her own glasses then faded back into the bathroom he'd tried to enter. Harry laid there in shock, eyes wide then slowly sat up in puzzlement. What had just hapened? Then his eyebrows furrowed and he groaned, gripping his head with his hands. What has been happening? With this damn school? With his life? What in the world was he to do? He just wanted to be normal. Plain. Invisible.

"Excuse me... uhm... Harry?" A medium male voice asked softly and he turned, looking up at the kind eyed man who held out a hand to him. "I'm Remus Lupin. I was a friend of your fathers when he was your age."

Harry stared up at him in shock, biting his lip and wondering if perhaps this man was going to play some kind of joke on him, but his kind eyes spoke volumes of his character. "N-nice to meet you Mr. Lupin." He murmured softly and Remus looked pained for a moment, making worry as to why.

"I hope to chat sometime later, but right now I have an interview with Professor Dumbledore for the new DADA position." He smiled and helped Harry up as he spoke and then patted him lightly on the shoulder, hand lingering for a moment before he left.

Harry's eyes followed after the man until he jumped at the sound of faint hissing and looked around, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to puzzle out what could've possibly made the noise, then something in his mind flickered like a movie reel had just been jammed a littlte then the memory flickered into existance, one of the time he'd held a conversation with a snake who like to talk about things she'd eaten and her nestlings and some man. She'd been a rather pretty snake and he felt comfortable around her even though she was big enough to eat him. The memory faded and he blinked as a cold shiver ran down his spine and he spun, hearing the hissing again and shook his head, wondering if he was going insane and ran back to his room, covering his ears to keep out the hissing.

* * *

Harry squeaked in surprise when some one gripped his arm and yanked him off his bed, grunting as the air was squeezed out of his body and his face was smushed against some boys chest for a few moments before he was set back down and some one hugged him a bit more gently and he looked up, smiling when he saw it was Ron and Hermoine who were grinning like loons down at him.

"Harry mate! We were worried you'd gotten yourself kicked out or didn't want to come back!" Ron said with a grin and ruffled his already mussed black locks.

Harry batted them away with a giggle and asked about their summers while leading them down to the common room so Hermoine wouldn't get in trouble for being in the boys half of the tower.

Hermoine had told him more or less rather dull things about studying and cleaning, only getting interesting when she told them she'd gotten to go to museums and theme parks.

Ron had just babbled on and on about how his parents had gotten him his first broom and let him practice in the fields, his brothers actually being nicer to him and giving him tips to fly better, which he shared with Harry who kept them stuck in his head so that he could fly better as well. He'd gotten better at flying, but sometimes his wandering mind sent him rolling along the grass with his broom stuck in the ground.

Harry was happy to see his friends so happy, walking down to dinner with him and giving smiles and small waves to others as they walked past, which made them blush or grin brightly.

"So mate, what'd you do?" Ron asked and Harry blushed, feeling even more inadequite when they'd had such magical summers whlie he couldn't even remember most of his.

"Just the usual, cleaning and cooking and working for my family." He murmured as he dug into the warm food with a small smile.

"What? You didn't get to go flying or go to the park and play with your mates or anything?" Ron said, looking a bit horrified.

"I... I don't have any friends outside of school." He mumbled around some potatos. "And my family already wastes their hard earned money keeping me alive so I don't trouble them with anything else."

Ron froze with his fork halfway to his mouth, Hermoine staring at Harry. "Harry." She whispered. "Keeping you alive? What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" She asked worriedly and Harry shook his head.

"I'm a freak, they shouldn't have to waste their money feeding me and clothing me. I'm glad that I have my cupboard to myself though, I feel bad since they don't keep anything in there because I'll get it dirty." Harry explained, mannerism as though he were talking about the most normal thing in the world, which to him it was.

"Harry, you're not a freak." Hermoine said softly. "Who said you were?"

"My family. I am." He shrugged. "I'm weird even compared to you guys." He mumbled and blushed when he realized what he'd said. "Er, since you're weird compared to other people... er, not magical people." He looked back at his food, wondering if they hated him now for calling them weird.

"How're you not different then us mate?" He asked. "Besides your eyes and the hissing thing." He clarified as Harry gestured to his eyes.

"Well, you guys always have to bandage stuff but I don't... and I can understand some hissing sometimes..." He mumbled.

"You can... that's kinda like..." Ron looked a little uncomfortable and Harry looked confusedly at Hermoine for an explination.

"Harry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can understand hissing too. It's a little scary that you can." She whispered and Harry hung his head.

"I'm sorry, I just can. I don't know how." He mumbled sadly, not eating else even though the most he'd eaten was a few bites of potatos.

Hermoine and Ron didn't say anything more, an air of unease surrounding the two as they finished their meal and asked Harry to leave before them so that they could talk.

Harry now trudged down the halls, tears in his eyes as he relized that he might've just lost his only friends, sniffling and yearning for his parents to give him a hug. He didn't know what to do to take back what he'd said. He didn't understand why everyone was so afraid of this man with no name.

_**"Hello child."**_ Harry tensed at the hissing voice and went to cover his ears, pausing at its words. _**"I see you're lonely. Wont you come be my friend?"**_ He looked around him and frowned, not understanding where this voice was coming from as the voice hissed from further down the hall. _**"Follow me."**_

Harry chased the voice for awhile, the halls around him dimming and darkening until they were blackened, windowless tunnels. Without the sounds of others talking or peoples foosteps, he could make out a faint sound that made him more cuiours about what was directing him.

He paused as he caught sight of a large door in the walls and leaned against it, pressing it open and grunting insurprise when the heavy looking doors flew open and he stumbled into a large room that had a large stature of a man in the back, an alter of sorts in front of it with a book, a knife, and old stains in the wood.

"Where is this place?" He asked, eyes widening as the doors swung shut behind him and the statues mouth opened, the biggest snake Harry had ever seen in his life sliding out from the large opening.

_**"Hello little one."**_ A familiar voice hissed to him. _**"I'm glad you came to play with me. It has been so long since I last knew a slytherin with such a strong tie to my Master."**_

"Oh... u-uh..." Harry stuttered, at a loss for words, a ball of ice forming in his stomach when he realized he'd been following a snake around the halls and able to understand the hissing. "I-I'm... euhg..." He hugged his stomach, not feeling very good as his friends frowning faces filled his mind and his family's accusations filled his mind.

_**"Don't fret child. You are safe with me. I wont hurt anyone whom tastes like Master."**_ The snake hissed and curled up around Harry's much smaller body, making him tremble.

"I-I... I shouldn't talk to you... I'll lose my friends if I talk to snakes..." He whispered and the snake flicked its long tongue over his body and made him feel slightly comforted.

_**"Come now child, do not be upset. Your friends are obviously not your friends if they reject you over such a magnificent talent."**_

"But-"

_**"Come now child, speak in the tongue that I easier understand. Your human tongue wears on my nerves."**_ The snake grumbled in irritation.

_**"I'm sorry..."**_ Harry hissed weakly, blushing a little since he'd not hissed in quite a while. _**"I'm Harry. Do you have a name?"**_

_**"I do. It is Monolominuos."**_

_**"Mon...Monolomonias..." **_Harry struggled to say, his tongue a little tied by such a long name. _**"Monolominosu... er, I'm sorry. I'll try harder to say your name." **_Harry murmured, hanging his head in shame.

_**"You may simply shorten my name if you need. Master was fond of mouthfuls." **_Monolominuos hissed in a playful manner.

_**"O-oh... thank you. May I call you Monolo?" **_Harry asked, sitting down and relaxing more in the presence of such a nice reptile.

_**"It's acceptible. Do you feel better now?" **_At Harry's nod it hissed in a pleased manner. _**"That is good. I never liked when Master was upset."**_

_**"Monolo... how are you such a big snake? I've never seen one as big as you?"**_ Harry asked, hand reaching out to caress a scale as big as his small hand.

_**"I am a Basilisk. I would be larger were I a female." **_He hissed. _**"But if I were any bigger than I would have troubles wandering through the schools walls freely."**_

Harry nodded and shewed his lip for a moment, playing with his robes. _**"Who was your Master? What was he like? Did you like him?"**_

Monolowent on to tell Harry about his old master, giving off the imperssion of longing as he spoke kindly of his master and painted him to be a regal and powerful man who was cunning and clever though would sometimes grow a little distant and cruel when upset or frustrated.

At the end Harry was asleep on the floor and the Basilisk stayed curled up about his new friend, flicking his tongue over the tiny boy in a comforting manner when the boy whimpered in his dreams.

* * *

The chapters are shorter, I realize that. The next few are going to be a bit of a struggle for me. Please be patient with me. Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts, even if you reviewed once already. It's nice to hear from you again. :)


	6. Books Only Speak When

Books Only Speak When The Pages Are Filled With Soul

Harry awoke the next morning and hurried up to his rooms, quickly getting ready for the day of which he was already late to start. Monolo hadn't waken him up, but had instead slithered off somewhere. He wished the Basilisk would have woken him, since there was no windows to allow the sunlight in to shake him from his dreams.

He rushed down the halls, panting for breath and skidding around one corner, slamming into a larger body with a grunt and thinking to himself to really watch were he was going before he realized he'd just slammed into Professor Dumbledore and he was up and apologizing quickly, face flushed from running and embarrassment.

"Harry, make your way to class instead of prattling on to me. Gryffindor shall simply lose five points." Dumbledore grumbled and he pushed himself up and Harry thanked him multitudes before racing off again, making sure to take wider turns so that he wouldn't smack into people anymore.

He stumbled into the room and quickly sat in the back, quietly catching his breath while others stared at him, some staring rather strangely as he struggled to catch his breath and get out the books he'd need for his DADA class.

"Harry, could you stay after class?" Professor Lupin called and Harry nodded, hanging his head and murmuring an apology then prepped himself to take more notes.

Professor Lupin was in the midst of explaining the customs of unicorns and their assistance of all things light and avoidance of dark or tainted things when one of the head boys walked into the room and whispered softly to Professor Lupin, the kind man nodding when the boy finished and sighed.

"I apologize students. But it seems there has been an incident and Professor Dumbledore is asking all students to return to their dorms and not leave them unless they take a prefect or a teacher with them. Harry, I can walk you back when we're done speaking." The man looked him in the eye and Harry nodded, sighing as he pushed everything into his bag while others gathered their things and left, Ron and Hermoine not meeting his eyes as they passed.

Harry walked up to the kind man, head hung. "I'm sorry Professor Lupin, I shouldn't-"

"Harry, please call me Remus when were alone. And It's perfectly fine that you were late. You had a long day yesterday, I understand you're still recovering from a fall you had?" Remus sat them down on a desk, on hand on Harry's shoulder as they spoke.

"I... I didn't fall. Or if I did, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be happy I fell down. I don't know who would use it to excuse me. I just have been having a long summer I suppose." Harry smiled up at Remus slightly. "I wont be late for another of your classes ever again Remus, especially because you knew my father."

Remus nodded, his hand sliding over Harry's shoulders and hand draping down his arm and lightly caressing the thin arm through the thick robes. "I was very good friends with you father, he was some one I had despaired to have lost. He was an amazing man." He looked a bit distant for a moment, then shook himself out of it. "So, I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to give you extra lessons after all of your classes, I just wanted to make sure that was okay with you."

Harry nodded, a bit baffled by the mans closeness but shrugging it off easily enough since it was something the twins did all of the time. "I'm perfectly fine with it Remus. Do you want me to come on weekends as well?" He asked and the blond shook his head.

"Perhaps later in the year, but for now you can use that time to study and enjoy spending time with your friends." He rubbed his warm hand over Harry's back in a seemingly comforting manner as Harry's face dropped into a sad smile. "Is something wrong Cub?"

"Oh... uhm... i-it's..." He struggled with if he wanted to share this with the professor or not, but if he was a close friend of his fathers, he was a man he could trust completely. "Hermoine and Ron think I'm to freaky now. I can't be their friend anymore." He mumbled and Remus looked surprised.

"Those two? But you seemed like you could never be separated." Remus said, honestly shocked on now curious as to what would've cause the two to abandon the small boy in front of him.

"It's because I hiss a lot. And I understand it when snakes his at me." He blushed and Remus leaned in closer, moving up as Harry looked up in surprise and placed a kiss on the boys forehead, ruffling his hair while he berated himself.

"I think it's perfectly fine. I've not know anyone who speaks Parsceltongue besides Voldemort, but just because you can speak it too doesn't make you a bad person." He stood from the desk. "Now, I believe you should be getting back to your dorm."

Harry nodded, feeling warm and comfortable from the kind gesture and slid from the desk as well, following after the Professor and asking all sorts or things about the last week at Hogwarts until they got back to the tower and they parted.

"Harry." Ron called out to him as he made his way up the stairs and said boy turned, smiling a little at Ron looking at him and not averting his eyes for once. "Harry, can we talk somewhere private mate?"

"Yeah, up in my room." He said and lead the redhead to his rooms, both of them climbing into his bed and closing the curtains, Harry whispering a silencing charm on the curtains and then sat back to see what Ron needed to say.

"Harry..." Ron started out, fiddling with the sleeve of his robe for a moment while he organized his thoughts. "I-er... Hermoine wants me to tell you that she... she's not all that comfortable being round you when you can talk to snakes. I'm kinda with her..." He trailed off at the crushed look on Harry's face. "Mate don't look like that. I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news and all that..."

Harry shook his head and looked down at his lap. "I know I'm a freak. I'm glad I had friends for a little while." He whispered, voice tight. "I'm sorry I'm so strange..."

He jumped as arms wrapped around him in an awkward hug. "No mate, I'm still your friend, it's just, er, Hermoine can't be anymore." Ron explained quickly, unable to stand the tears that welled up in the boys eyes for some reason. It made him sad as well.

"Really? You'll still be my friend?" Harry whispered in awe and utter joy.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Ron shrugged and tensed as Harry hugged him tightly, then let go just as quickly as he'd jumped at his friend. "U-uhm..."

"I-I need to go... tell Hermoine and stuff..." He murmured and quickly slid from the bed, scampering out of the room.

Harry was so happy that he had to go tell Monolo all about this. He would be happy to know Harry still had one friend. He didn't think to bring anyone with him and the halls were empty as he made his way to the dungeons, skipping into the dank room with a bright smile.

"Monolo! Monolo I still have a friend!" He hissed excitedly as he ran up to the lounging basilisk.

The giant creature lowered his head, seeming to give off the feeling of smiling. "That is good Harry. I was hoping you'd come down here. I have a gift for you from another blood heir to my master. Go to the alter and gather the book there." Harry did as commanded and opened the book, smiling at the blank pages.

"A gift? For me?" He smiled as the basilisk bobbed his upper body in a nod. He hugged it to his chest then moved over to sit by his new friend. "Do you have more stories about your master? I liked them a lot."

Monolo was happy to regale the boy with more tales about the long dead man, Harry listening in rapture of the reptile, finally bidding the snake good night when his stomach growled and he felt it was close to dinner time. He walked into the dining hall quietly, sliding under everyones notice until he sat and everyone's attention zoomed in on him.

"Harry mate, you got something on your face." Ron whispered and Harry quickly rubbed at his face, fingers pausing as the texture on his cheeks changed for a moment and he went back, feeling smoothness the flesh there just along the ridge of his cheek bones.

"It's not coming off." He murmured weakly and Ron's eyes widened in fear. "Do you think it's noticeable? What does it even look like?"

"Here." He handed him a silver knife, that reflected a bit of his image and he angled it to look at his face, staring in shock when he saw the patches of smooth skin were similar to Monolo's skin, on a smaller scale, and a bright white against his pale creamy skin.

"Maybe it's another jinx." Ron murmured and Harry nodded, flushing from the stress, the redness standing out starkly on the white scales. A few girls cooed at this, Hermoine looked disgusted and stuck her nose back in her book and Harry felt his chest tighten a little before he began eating his meal slowly, leaving quickly and hiding in his bed the second he stripped off his robes and slipped off he shoes, spelling his curtains with a few charms Hermoine had taught him last year near the end and sighed as it reminded him of the friend he wouldn't be seeing much of anymore. He felt his heart ache and pulled out the blank book Monolo had given him, smiling as he flipped open the cover and took out his quill and ink.

"I haven't practiced in awhile. Don't want to put Hermoine's work to waste." He murmured to himself and began writing his letters in print and cursive, startled when he stopped to look at his work but it had faded into the pages. "What...?"

"_Hello, my name is Tom_." The words appeared on the page as though they were being written by some invisible hand. "Your handwriting is very clean and neat. Are you a student?"

Harry stared in awe as the words faded into the pages. "Are you... are you some enchanted book?" He waited for it to reply and frowned, dabbing his feather in the ink pot then scribbling neatly on the page. "Hello?"

The words faded away then the near, slightly slanted script appeared again. "_Hello. I've introduced myself. Who are you?_"

"I'm Harry Potter." He chewed his lip for a moment. "Are you some enchanted book?"

He waited for a moment before he got a reply. "_No, this is my diary. Was my diary._"

Harry frowned down at it. "Are you dead?"

"_In a way, yes._" The words floated on the page before shivers down his spine caused Harry to close the book, biting his lip. Was he talking to a dead person through the pages of the book in his hands? He wasn't very sure what Ton meant by 'in a way'. Was he trapped in the pages? He would puzzle all of that out tomorrow, he decided after a long moment of thought. He parted his curtains and laid his glasses and book on the side table then laid down, curling up into his customary ball and relaxing even though he still worse his day clothes and drifted off into pleasant dreams filled with Monolo and Ron.

I'm alive, er, sort of. Incredibly sorry for the short chapter. But it's been some time and I'm struggling suddenly with focusing on anything right now. My sincerest apologies. Feel free to share your thoughts, I love hearing from you.

EDIT: ARGH! Let me be upset for a moment at my document for somehow not keeping things in the proper way. I didn't even realize this until I was looking it over to see what to do about the next chapter. Forgive me readers. :(


	7. Life Is Nothing But A Rain Of Lemons

**Life Is Nothing But A Rain Of Lemons**

Harry sighed as he dragged himself out of bed and got ready for the day, staring at the blank book on his desk for a long while until the others began to wake up slowly.

"Hey Harry, you want to come to breakfast with us?" One of the boys, Cole was his name, asked as he finished dressing and Harry still sat on the bed, deciding over if he wanted to speak with the dead person trapped in the pages.

"Me?" Harry asked, bewildered and the boy nodded.

"Sure, you look kinda lonely most of the time. Did Ron on Hermoine have a fight with you?"

Harry sighed and tucked the diary in his robes pocket as he gathered up his bag. "Yeah, something like that. I'd like to go down with you." He smiled lightly, feeling a bit better now that some one else was talking to me.

As they walked down to breakfast, the group was joined by a Slytherin and two Hufflepuffs.

"This is Betsy Jones, a third year, Patty Marling, a first year, and Scynthia Arwargen, a first year." Cole introduced the three who smiled or simply waved. "So," Cole asked as the continued down the halls. "I heard you got jinxed again. Is that why your face has those scales or whatever on them?" While he asked his question, Cole ran his fingers over Harry's cheek to see how they felt and found they felt soft and smooth, like skin, but oddly cold.

"I guess so. I don't know why I grew scales." Harry mumbled, blushing and causing the white scales to go pink. "But they don't bother me or anything, they don't even feel all that different."

"I think it's rather cute." Betsy said with a smile. "It's strange, but it fits you. Although you're a lion, snake doesn't seem a poor look for you." Scythia sai in her most poised and smooth tone.

"Yes. You actually seem more like a Slytherin to me. I mean, you're sociable and nice, but you seem kind of... I don't know, like a loner?" Patty contributed as she scooted closer to Harry with a smile. "I think it's cute."

Harry was once again red faced as they entered the hall and the other three bid them goodbye before they all seperated to their respective tables.

Cole wanted to sit by Harry, but when he glanced at the child as his other friends called him over, Harry smiled and told him to go while Harry moved to his spot between a sixth year and Ron, who wasn't talking to him today. He ate in silence, his thoughts floating to the book in his pocket and Monolo. He wondered if perhaps Monolo would know about the ghost in the pages? He'd have to go ask, and see if this spirit was malevolent or benevolent.

He stood when the bell tolled for class to begin and he made his way to his first class of the day, immerssing himself in the lecture and enjoying the experience, enjoying especially that his handwriting looked as pretty as Hermoine's now, even though he felt he still spelt words wrong at times. But it was okay to him, since he was the only person to read them outside of the Professors.

"Harry." A barely familiar voice asked and he looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of him backed by his two friends, whose names always escaped him.

"Hello Draco." Harry said, remembering the gift from Draco the last christmas and remembering how they'd become distant friends.

"I was wondering if you were trying out for Quidditch today after classes." He asked, shifting a bit nervously.

Harry blinked in surprise, wondering if Draco remembered how he wasn't all that fantastic on a broom. "I wasn't thinking about it. I'm still not the best flyer there is."

Draco shrugged, looking a little less regal than normal. "Well, I was wondering if you'd come try out with me anyways, just so you can say you tried out?"

Harry bit his lip. "I'd have to try out for Griffyndor you know." He said, wondering if they remembered he wasn't one of them.

"It's fine. So, I'll meet you by the back entrance after classes?" He smiled a little at Harry's nod and left, his two friends stumbling after him.

Harry gathered up his things, realizing that he'd been approached because class had ended, and hurried up to his next class.

* * *

Harry waited nervously for the blond boy to appear, shifting every few moments from foot to foot as groups of teens and children walked past babbling excitedly about the captains and their teams.

"Harry." Ron called out as his group of Gryffindors walks past. "You here to try out mate?" At Harry's nod, Ron smiled and grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "C'mon then mate or you wont get to watch the others!"

"Wait! I was supposed to go with Draco..." He tried to tug free, nervous now that Draco would be mad at him for not keeping their promise.

Ron sneered. "Don't talk to that disgusting snake mate, he's just after your fame and money."

"But-" He was silenced as the stronger red head pulled him along and he looked behind him to see Malfoy looking around and waved, looking as apologetic as he could. He flinched as the blond looked angry and stomped off to the end where Slytherin was holding their try outs.

Harry felt guilt fill his chest and wanted to go apologize, but the others seemed determined to try and get the golden boy to stay around them, seeming to have forgotten his failure at flying. He was honestly a little nervous to even touch a broom. One of the prefects, Ron's older brother, handed him one of the nicest brooms the Gryffindor's had.

"Alright, so, you have a specific position you were trying for?" Percy asked with a smile while Harry looked worried. "You look like a good keeper, perhaps a seeker? Let's try out all of them and see."

"W-wait! Which position wont get me killed?" Harry squeaked out, remembering last years games and knowing that some of the positions were very dangerous.

"I suppose seeker is pretty cushy, it's a lot of work and you need a good eye for it. But let's see if you've got what it takes." He turned and grabbed the snitch from where it was held in the case. "Just catch this guy." He held out his hand and the golden ball unwrapped its wings then jumped into the air.

Harry watched it seemingly disappear into the air with trepidation. "Catch that?"

"Go on mate! You can do it!" Ron cheered and Harry sighed, grimacing as the broom levitated and he took to the sky, looking around and squinting to try and see where it was.

A glitter to his left and he took off after it, yelping as one of the more deadly balls nearly hit him smack in the face while it zoomed past. He blinked and looked again for the glitter, focussing more on it and zipping after it, he remembered their expectant looks and wondered if maybe he would still have their friendship if he couldn't catch this golden token and he was suddenly going faster, soaring straight up towards a glittering ball in the sky.

There was a startled shout as he reached out with both hands and grabbed the ball, grinning victoriously until he realized it had been a stupid mistake to let go of the broom, as it continued on without him and he seemed to hang in the air for a moment before he began plummeting to the earth below, a cry of terror crawling up his throat.

_"Calm yourself, relax, you are as light as a feather."_ A voice whispered in the back of his mind and he wondered for a brief moment who it was before he forced his body to go limp and think about being light, not plummeting to his death but floating down gently to safety, eyes closing to further imagine this until a startled cry made him open them and he found himself floating down, although it was swaying a bit, as though her were a literal feather, but he wasn't going to die. He smiled as people rushed forwards to grab him as he landed, one of the people being Snap who looked him over quickly then hauled him along to go to the infirmary to check for any wounds to the head.

"Wait! I need to give back the snitch..." Harry murmured, cowering under Snape's fierce glare and instead allowed himself to be pulled along, the snitch still in his fist.

* * *

"Potter." Severus Snape sneered as they seated in his office. "Do you have any idea as to why I brought you into my office?"

Harry shook his head, biting his lip and fidgeting slightly under the man's sharp gaze. He hadn't done anything wrong had he? Or maybe they were here to expel him from the school...

"Harry, there have been reports of you sneaking into the girls rooms at night." He growled, looking down his crooked nose at the confused teen. "Several female students have told us they have seen you slinking about their halls."

"I-I... I haven't sir!" Harry said, voice cracking. "I've been in my rooms every night sir, ask my room mates." He squeaked, a little terrified by Snape's sharp gaze.

"Harry Potter, until this has been resolved, Dumbledor has made an announcement to the staff, they are preparing lessons and school work for you while you are suspended and sent back to your home in the muggle world until we have cleared you or have condemned you." Snape said, smirking. "You shall go up to your room and collect your belongings then meet Professor Dumbledor at the entrance to be taken home."

Harry stared up, eyes wide and pricking with tears. "Suspended?"

Snape paused at the sight of Lilly's green eyes staring up at him filled with tears, causing his chest to tighten and his scowl to deepen. He turned and hurried from the room to avoid showing that brat any kindness, he was a little criminal until proven innocent.

Harry sat in his chair for several long moments before he stood and made his way up to his room and slowly packed his things, using a shrinking charm that had been taught to them to put the chest in his pocket. He slowly moved down the stairs with a heavy heart and met Dumbledor in the entrance way, where Hargrid also stood.

"Harry, I am sorry to have to do this child, but we have yet to disprove these girls accusations. We'll make sure that you can have an education. Hagrid will take you home." He nodded towards the kind giant who clapped him on the shoulder with his large hand.

"C'mon lad, let's get you home. You'll be allowed back in no time!" Hagrid said in his usual cheer.

Harry followed along out to Hagrid's motorcyle parked outside and climbed into the rather large sidecar. He wondered breifly what his Uncle would do to him before they were off into the air and he began to dread going home. What would happen if he walked in? Would he be screamed at, punished or put to work? He couldn't remember much of his summer, except for that strange dream... perhaps his Uncle had struck his head to hard? That was the only way he could explain, not even thinking that the magical part of his life might be influencing his life more than he thought.

He flinched as they landed in the silent, darkened street of Privet Drive and Hagrid gave him a soothing pat on the back. "We'll get this all sorted out lad. Don't you worry." Hagrid smiled and nodded his head. "G'night Harry." He revved his motor and was off into the skies shortly after and Harry slowly walked up to his door, taking a deep breath before he pulled open the door and paused, jaw dropping in shock at what he saw on the other side.

* * *

AN: My apologies, dear readers, for taking such a long time on this chapter. It was nearly finished before school started beack up, but life happened. Thank you for being so patient. Feel free to tell me your thoughts!


	8. A Velvet Covered Blade

A Velvet Covered Crushing Weight

The walls were barren, the floor was dusty and the air was incredibly stale. There was shreds of tape or something on the edges of the doorway, but he didn't much remember that after taking a few steps in and finding that there really was no one in the house. No footsteps were in the dirty carpet, no belongings anywhere...

"H-hello?" He called out weakly, biting his lip as he walked in further, setting down his things. "Uncle? Aunt? Cousin?" He whispered, pulling open the cupboard and feeling his knees weaken as his wide green eyes scanned over the completely empty closet.

Gone.

All gone.

He stood there for several minutes before his legs gave out and he slumped to the floor, feeling incredibly abandoned. His friends left him, his teachers left him, and now what little of his family was left had abandoned him.

He sat there in the silence for several minutes before he pushed himself up and quietly closed the door, grabbing his things and backing out of the empty house, back onto the porch and out to the street. He didn't want to be in such a place all by himself. He stood at the end of the street for what felt like hours before he turned and began walking down the streets in the crisp fall air, feeling hollow inside.

He walked for quite some time until he felt exhausted and slumped down on a bench, sniffling as tears filled his eyes. "No one will ever love a freak like me..." He whispered to himself, hugging his legs tight to his body.

He jerked awake at something calling to him and ended up face first on the asphalt, grunting in pain.

"Boy..." A voice murmured, strong and calm, seeming to glide through the air and send tingles down Harry's spine.

Confused green eyes jerked up, wild bangs drooping into his eyes. "Who...?"

The man gave him a slight quirk of his full lips, a hint of a smile. "I thought you'd died on that bench. Are you sleeping here while waiting for the bus?" He asked.

"No..." Harry shook his head stupidly along with his words. "I-I... my family left me. I don't know where they've gone..."

"Gone?" The man's head tilted, brown eyes narrowing slightly. "Well, that quite a pity. Perhaps I can offer you a place to warm up, maybe some food? I don't live very far from here." He smiled softly, reassuringly.

"Really? Y-you'd offer a place to a freak like me?" He asked, eyes filling with tears as the man nodded. Harry pushed himself up and jumped as the man grew closer, eyes widening as a wand slipped from his sleeve and the trunk he'd been lugging around shrank away and the man dropped it into his pocket.

"Startled, are you? Didn't expect to see a wizard out here performing magic." The man chuckled, brown eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"No... I thought it was illegal to perform it in the m-muggle world." Harry held his trembling arms close to his spasming mid-section, grimacing as he tried to hold in his shivering.

The man slid an arm around Harry's shoulder's and lead him down the street into a house that tickled on the edges of Harry's memories before he brushed it off, not feeling up to thinking to hard about anything at the moment.

His body shuddered as he stepped into the warm heat of the house and groaned softly, muscles aching from the shivering and the strained muscles from his heavy trunk. "Thank you very much sir..."

"Of course. You may go rest on the sofa while I make you some tea." He murmured softly, Harry finding himself mezmerized by the purring voice and did as the voice directed, sinking into the soft cushions with a sigh a comfort and peace. The ache and burn of being completely abandoned left his body and made him feel incredibly lighter, his eyelids drooping without his consent as he slumped over, completely asleep.

Tom stared down at the kettle with a smirk on his lips, feeling rather victorious in his plans. The spells were working now, as he'd seen from the faint scales on the boys cheek. He'd expected until the boys emotions caused him to change completely into a snake, but the strange features getting him kicked out of the light's clutches worked out just as well. Oh how he'd love to see Dumbledor's face when he learned that there was no family living in the house. They would investigate and find that the family there had been murdered, two adults and two boys.

Tom's smirk blossemed into a grin, fangs biting into his lips for a moment before he calmed himself and smoothed his expression. He didn't want the brat to wander in and wonder at his smiling.

He finished preparing some hot tea, tossing in a few cubes of sugar and some cream and brough it in, pausing at the sight of the resting child. Tom's head tilted in curiosity as he walked forwards, setting the tea on the coffee table and touching the boys scar, flinching as a tingle of heat and power jolted over his flesh. The mark of his failure.

He jerked his hand away in disgust, deciding to leave the child there and finish his coffee and plans he'd abandoned when he'd felt the boy draw near.

He felt exhausted as he put down the final piece of paper, grimacing as his back ached incredibly and his eyes felt dry from reading all of the reports. He was glad yet annoyed for adopting the simple muggle idea of simply reading the reports, finding that with muggles it wasn't as effective because if they signed in their blood, it held no effect. He grinned as the blood flashed and he raised his wand, murmuring a curse towards the writer of this leter who would most likely drop screaming in pain until their heart gave out. How delightful, but a shame he couldn't see it.

Tom rubbed at his eyes, annoyed still that now that he had the boy, he wasn't quite sure what to do. Kill the creature? Or train him? He tilted his chair back in though, long legs lifting onto the table to cross at his ankles.

He glanced over at a muffled gasp them sob, scowling as he lowered himself silently and stood, making his way into the living room where Harry was clutching his chest and sobbing softly, tears glinting in the faint light cast from the kitchen archyway. He plastered on his rediculous disguise and crouched down in front of the boy, placing his hand a little akwardly on the boys shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" He asked softly, startled as harry looked up with shimmering red eyes.

_**"Don't hit me... I'll be good, I promise! I'll be a good boy... Please ..."**_ He whimpered in parsceltongue, crystilline tears trickling down his cheeks.

Tom was beyond startled as the boy was seemingly trapped his dream, eyes unseeing as a sob crawled up his throat and he flinched, gasping and curling in on himself as he seemed to choke and Tom was utterly lost on what to do. He'd never seen nightmare physically attack a boy like this!

"Harry! ...Potter! ...POTTER SNAP OUT OF IT!" He shouted as he shook the child frantically until the choking sounds subsided and the boy went limp against him, a few more tears trailing down his cheeks before he fell into a deeper sleep.

"What in the bloody _hell_?" He spat in annoyance. "What kind of... what in the world..." He dropped the boy back onto the couch, heart trembling and head spinning slightly. That boy... was he cursed? He checked him over for spells already, and hexes. Nothing! Yet the child began to... choke? He paced in the kitchen, pausing when he realised that he shouldn't be degrading himself with this anomaly! What did it matter if Potter lived or died? Or how he died! As long as he died!

_Or fell into the darkness..._ His mind so helpfully supplied. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his thick black hair and sighed. "Damn you Potter." He grumbled as he flipped off his lights and set up a few alarms around the boy and wards before heading into his own room to rest his nerves and mind. Yet as he laid in bed, he could only stare up at the smooth cieling and think about the boys tears and how much he found... distaste in them...

"Thin, frightened, crying..." He scowled angrily and jerked up in bed, feeling like a fool for trying to puzzle out the boy. "Potter is an irritating thorn in your side. He stays alive until Dumbledore get's to watch him die right in front of their eyes! "Damn human body... I should have kept the rest of my soul away..." He grumbled as he rolled over, sighing and burrowing into his pillow. "I'll kill him tomorrow. I'll end his life..." He spat, promising himself as he closed his eyes in sleep, smirking.

* * *

Who's still alive? That's right! Me! My sincerest apologies to all who've been awaiting this. I know it's not as long, but I will work on this more. I am just incredibly stuck, I have a place where I want it to go, but that stone seems a few miles away in our road of plot. I just need some more thought on this. But fear not! I will be more updated on this thing, even if the chapters aren't as long as I want! Thank you for your continued support!


	9. Memories Are Mere Figments

Memories Are Mere Figments

Harry groaned weakly as he pushed himself up and sighed, feeling drained even after sleeping so well on the wonderful couch, though his shoulder ached from sleeping on it so long. He grumbled softly and stretched, yawning and looking around, struggling to remember where he was for a moment before his muddled brain reminded him that some kind man had offered him a place to sleep for the night. He perked and then panicked, flinging himself off of the couch and hurrying into the kitchen, feeling that he owed the man everything of his for being so kind to some one as filthy as him.

He dug around and quickly had bacon, eggs, hash browns and french toast cooking, biting his lip worriedly. He hoped this nice man wouldn't be angry if everything was crispy. He figured most people liked it crispy. Then he panicked when he remembered strong big hands and his mind though up of how they could choke the life from him, how they could leave heavy bruises and painful marks.

"What are you doing?"

Harry nearly smacked into the roof and spun, bowing his head. "Making breakfast sir."

"Breakfast." The man raised one eyebrow. "If you were hungry you could've come and gotten me. You can barely reach the back of the burner to turn it on."

Harry flinched and bit his lip, worried that the man was now angry and tensed without thinking in preparation for his beating.

He stumbled when instead the much taller man nudged him out of the way gently and took up his task, checking everything over. "Harry I don't expect meals out of you. I offered my home to you in hopes of befriending you, not enslaving you."

Harry stared up in shock. "B-befriend me...? A Disgusting freak like me...?"

Angry red eyes narrowed at him. "You are not disgusting nor are you a freak. Whatever those fat, sniveling muggle bastard stuffed into your head, they were wrong."

Harry was surprised that this man knew about his family. But perhaps there was some one watching over him the entire time... "Y...yes sir..." Though the man thought elsewise, he was still very sure he was filthy and didn't deserve this mans kindness without something in return. "But... please allow me to pay you back for all that you've done for me."

Voldemort was moments from hitting the child, pulling back his anger when he thought of how counterproductive to his plans that would be. The boy didn't question him at all for suddenly knowing his name and past and wondered for a moment that the boy remembered... No, or he would've tried to find Nagini.

"Harry, they way to repay me is simply be here and be my friend." He smiled kindly at the wide-eyed boy.

"O...okay...!" Harry said, nearly breathless with the emotions, which bothered the man more than he thought it would. For such a famous wizard, this boy seemed more of a mere house elf than some one who knew who they were and were proud! Oh he wished he could bring those muggles back to brutally torture and kill them a second time...

"Set the table." He murmured and glanced over to see what the boys reaction was, which was to immediately set the table as though he worked in a fine restaurant, his silverware being placed out fully with cups and plates. Then the boy was scurrying around the kitchen, collecting bread that he seat low to toast in the oven, juice, milk and water was on the table, seasonings and sauces being placed then a flower in a thin vase seemingly appeared out of nowhere and Tom could see the magic flicking through the air. Wandless magic. From a mere child.

Red eyes went back to checking over that he'd not burned the food to find it already gone and set out on his plate. All of it. And Harry was already out of the room.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with him?" He muttered in irritation under his breath. The boy treats him like he's the bloody king and even starves himself... Not an ounce of feist. He could remember smiles and childish quips and felt fury that he quickly calmed when he heard a startled yelp in the next room.

"Harry, come here." He called firmly and the boy practically ran into the room, looking over everything with a terrified eyes and Tom had to take a deep breath. "Who do you think I am?"

Harry looked startled at the out of the blue question. "I don't know... I'm sorry."

Again, Tom felt like hitting the irritating boy. It angered him that something so meek and mild defeated him and turned out to be quite the firecracker. Then he realized that it was because he'd made him forget his family... and friends...

He stared down at the wide green eyes and frowned further as his mind fumbled. He didn't like having the boy in his clutches, so untrained and naive. It was not as if he needed the boy immediately anyways, as because of the child's stupidity he'd already gained the sorcerer's stone to regain the power lost from splitting himself. He wanted this child to die by his hands, but now it would be like stepping on an ant.

"I am Tom. Tom Riddle." He smirked as the boy brightened.

"You're not dead!" Harry seemed delighted. "Are you truel-"

"_Stupifey._" And the boy was down. In order to set up his plan, he needed the boy back at Hogwarts. He would let the boy keep his memories this time, but the next time they met, he supposed it would be the brat's last anyways.

A positively cruel smile quirked his lips as he quickly ate then collected the feeble child and took him back to that filthy home, using his magic to make it seem as though his family still lived there, and that everything he'd experienced had been a dream.

He felt content and excited to see what challenge such a strong child would boast when the boy aged. Until then he would simply sit back and let his past self intrigue and enchant the boy.

* * *

**So, where have I been? Ah, Senior year of high school. Will I fall behind again? Not until college my dears! So here is this small chapter to get us back to what we were doing. And let me thank you all for bothering me so that i remembered. It was very helpful, if a bit frustrating when I had a paper due.**


	10. Rebuilt Bridges

Rebuilt Bridges

Hermoine had a lot to think about whilst Harry was away. She at first was relived and the she saw how depressed Ron seemed to get, though the dunce didn't seem to notice at all. But now, after having not seen the boy she was beginning to his gentle greetings and soft wishes for her to have a nice time. Even when she asked Ron to inform him that she couldn't stand to speak to Harry any longer, as the way he was acting was making her think of those cruel Slytherin's and more importantly He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, he continued giving her soft smile before she'd glare and he'd turn away.

She huffed and pushed some of her fluffy hair from her face. But now. Now, she was thinking of Harry and how at first she wasn't to bothered until she'd heard other student's whispering about Harry turning into a backstabbing snake. Those kinds of whispered talks had caused her to see him through black tinted glasses and she was now thoroughly disgusted with herself for being so... so... cruel. It was as though she was the Slytherin, who seemed to like to please others and judge others by their appearances. She frowned and remembered how Harry seemed desperate, really, to please everyone. He quickly begged her to help him better his atrocious handwriting, and help him when Snape had been picking on him to much to allow him to write correctly.

Then that sweet smile that she at first had felt her heart quicken at, now just helped her feel relaxed. It was the smile of an innocent child who just wanted to make friends and make everyone happy.

She felt horrible now, especially after having a long talk with her mother and father, who helped her clear up her petty thoughts and turn her mind around. She was nearly thirteen now, and she needed to start acting like an adult.

She quickly pulled out her quill and parchment and began to write a letter that she would give to Harry the moment he returned.

Dumbledore was not a happy man. Not after hearing news of Harry's disappearance. Although Snape and Minerva had quickly located the boy curled up on a park bench, still carrying all of his luggage around without having shrunken it, he was resting in his room, his curtains spelled again.

He wasn't unhappy at the boy, no. At the boy he was relieved to have the child back now after having expelled the two Slytherin girls who'd been sneaking around as Harry Potter to get him into trouble. Relieved that the terrified, pliable soul was back in his hands. He was more upset at himself at the moment for going about this a little wrong as after the first year of closely watching the boy thrash and sob in his nightmares, study and work until the wee hours of the morning, practice small spells over and over until he fell asleep sitting up or got it right, laugh softly at small talks he had with his friends, or curl up after having a rough day and school and cry softly after sealing his curtains shut. He'd been a fool for allowing the reports of Harry sneeking around cause him to briefly banish the bright child.

He steepled his fingers and leaned against them, eyes wandering about his cozy office whilst he thought of a new angle to go after Harry. He wanted to spoil the child, definitely. He also wanted to push him and untill in his mind that Voldemort was and evil, cruel, sadistic man who wanted nothing but Harry's blood on his hands. He'd noticed that not many students brought up such dark topics around Harry, besides his two close friends Ron and Hermoine. Ah, thinking of those two having been the first ones to speak and befriend Harry pleased him greatly, as he was fond of the Weasly's, as troubling as their sons could be at times, and very proud of such a bright and promising student coaching Harry and even Ron when the two seemed lost. His perfect group of bright Gryffindor's.

A soft knock made him blink from his thoughts and he waved his wand to allow the stairs to bring up Harry, smiling gently as the raven haired boy looked up at him nervously.

"Hello sir." The boy murmured softly and Dumbledore could see the magic that was floating out from the boy without his notice. He watched in mild awe as it formed a protective cocoon around the boy-who-lived and he found himself hanging off the boys words for a moment before he realized what he was thinking and quickly cleared his mind.

"Ah, Harry my boy. I'm very pleased you're here. I first wished to apologize for what actions I took as they were a bit extreme." He wordlessly offered a lemon drop of which Harry gently declined. "Also, I wished to inform you that the Quidditch teams practices are every day after classes have ended for the afternoon. Do not be late my boy."

"I... made it sir?"

Dumbledore was pleased by the delighted gleam in those vibrant green eyes as he nodded. "You were gone when they announced it, but as they have only had one practice I'm sure you are not far behind."

Harry seemingly bounced in his seat in excitement and Dumbledore chuckled. "That was all I wished to tell you Harry. You may go back and read that note from Hermoine. It's rather important you know." He winked as Harry perked and nodded quickly and hurried from the room like a child on Christmas day.

Ah yes, that meeting had left him feeling better about where he sat in Harry's heart and relaxed as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and sucked merrily.

Harry smiled and wiped at happy tears as he finished Hermoine's letter, of course accepting her long apology happily and gently folded it and placed it in his special pouch in the lid of his trunk which still had candy in it from his first time with friends, a few letters from good friends and Tom's journal, which he now took and sat back at the desk. His mind had been filled with that gentleman who'd offered him shelter from the cold of night and seemed rather nice. Tom. Tom... He was excited to learn more of that wonderful wizard and hope to meet him against someday.

He wrote excitedly to the other and was a little saddened when at his questions there was no reply and figured the past Tom was sleeping or such and closed it, placing it back in his trunk before jogging down to the common room to see if Hermoine was available to talk to.

* * *

**Thank you much for reading and I'm glad so many are enjoying. Even if you don't review, your favorites and follows are just as encouraging.**


	11. Different World Of Freaks

Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and yawned, feeling barely there as he pushed aside the curtains to his bed only to jerk back against the wall when three red-headed boys turned to look at him, the twins getting a teasing light in their eyes while Ron looked a little miffed.

"Harry!"

"C'mon now!"

"Up and greet the sunshine Harry!"

"And your happy admirers!"

"Bloody lot's excited for their hero!"

"Yeah mate!"

"Well? C'mon!" The two finally harmonized, Harry unable to tell between the two before the both grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the common room, his hair still ruffled and slitted eyes flicking about worriedly.

"Um... where am I-"

"HARRY!"

"WELCOME BACK HARRY!"

Confetti and large pops with small fireworks and colors filled the common room as most of the Griffindor house was crammed into the room, a banner unfurling to show that they missed him terribly.

Harry was dumbstruck and could only lean between the two red heads while everyone rushed forewards, tears filling his eyes when one fluffy-haired muggleborn launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Harry, really sorry. I take back what I said!" Hermoine whispered into his ear, voice thick as she sniffled, overcome by her emotions that had been building up since the day before when she'd spent hours rewriting her letter only to never word it just right.

"Hermoine..."

"Yes?"

"Does that mean I can be your friend again?" Harry whispered, blinking back tears as he held his breath.

"Of course you prat!" She snapped and gently knocked him on the head and stepped back, wiping furiously at her eyes and smiling.

Harry was still awestruck as he was shoved into the throng who hugged him and kissed his cheek or clapped him on the back, a few shaking his hand and some hands caressing his bum, which startled him, though the moment he squeaked and jumped, the twins were at his sides, controlling the masses and he felt truly grateful for the two.

"C'mon now Harry, presents!" The two cried as Harry finished his rounds and the twins dragged him to a corner while everyone pulled bundles they'd shrunken down from their pockets, several pops filling the room as they resized them while one boy ended up blowing up his gift in his face and some around him backed away quickly.

Fred laughed loudly and George chuckled and sandwiched the overwhelmed thirteen year old, arms draping over his shoulders as the first gaggle of girls and some eye averting boys brought up some gifts, the girls cooing and smiling while the boys blustered and flushed, nearly throwing their gifts at Harry before bolting off, only a few boys smiling kindly and gently handing Harry their presents.

"Quite the out turn!"

"Goodies for months!"

"Good job mate!"

"Yeah!" The twins playfully ruffled his hair and Harry giggled then broke into warm and hardy laughter that had people smiling and giggling.

Harry stood up slowly, taking in a few calming breaths. "Um... thank you very much. You didn't have to-"

"Oh yeah we did!"

"Downright threw a fit when those Slytherin gits were caught!"

"Yeah Harry!"

Harry blushed as the crowd huffed and crowed. "Well... I'm still very grateful." He ducked his head and there were soft squeals and several soft intakes of breath as wide emerald eyes peered out nervously from under dark fringe.

"Stop drooling now! C'mon!" Ron snipped, looking annoyed. "This is a party ain't it? Stop staring like asses!"

Hermoine quickly smacked him aside the head and chastised him for cursing while the others fell from their trances and pulled Harry in, the party hyping up to full swing as music played and several students began to dance, everyone having a fantastic time.

Harry slipped off out of the painting to get away from the heat and laughter, his stomach aching and cheeks flushed from his enjoyment of the fun, though so many people overwhelmed him and he had to get away for a moment of air where the twins wouldn't drag him back.

He walked down the chilled halls, a silly grin on his face and soft giggles bubbling up his throat. He felt stupidly happy, knowing how many people saw him as a friend. He loved this school so much now, feeling safer here within chilled halls where friends were near.

"Potter." A cold voice bit out and Harry turned, smiling as Draco Malfoy stepped into the warm sunlight.

"Hello Draco!"

Draco sneered at Harry's cheer and the smaller boy deflated slightly, smile fading a little while his hand went up to gently rub at the beautiful necklace around his neck that he'd taken to wearing at night to help him sleep.

Draco's eyes spotted his gift and his sneer faltered, feeling a little floored that Harry still had it and even wore it.

"You... still have the pendant?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Why would I not? It's very pretty and it was a gift from you." Harry smiled slightly, relaxing when the sneer didn't make a reappearance.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed."

"I did awhile ago, the twins didn't let me get ready for the day." Harry blushed and looked down at his wrinkled attire.

"Hmph. Well, your hair doesn't look any different."

Harry chuckled, starting when Draco frowned at stepped forwards and started to smooth down Harry's hair, Harry's eyes sparkling with amusement at Draco's firm concentration plastered on his face.

"Bloody hell... looks homeless... bloody hair..." He grumbled before he huffed and gave up in trying to tame Harry's hair.

"Sorry Draco." Harry said softly, chuckling a little.

"Hmph. Well. Just wanted to greet you. Suppose you do deserve an apology on behalf of my house too." Draco held out a small paper bag of which Harry took, looking puzzled while Draco simply turned up his nose and quickly walked away.

Harry slowly opened the bag and his eyes widened in awe as a seemingly cold and indifferent King Cobra stared up with piercing red eyes.

_**Hello... I'm Harry. **_The dumbstruck boy hissed and smiled as the snake lifted itself up further and the brunette fearlessly reached out and allowed the snake to crawl up his arm.

_**Unbutton your sleeve. It is cold here. **_The snake demanded and Harry happily did as the snake wanted, shivering as the chilly scaled body caressed his arm.

_**Do you have a name? **_Harry hissed softly as he made his way back to his house, hoping he could perhaps bathe and look proper again.

_**King. As that is what I am. **_

_**King? It suits you. **_Harry chuckled as he slipped through the heated and whooping crowd and hurried up to his room, pressing against the door and cutting out the racket.

_**Do you know heating charms? **_King hissed as he slid further out to look around.

_**No. But I could take you in the bath with me. It'll be warm in there. **_Harry hissed as he moved to his trunk to grab his toiletries.

King hissed in displeasure, hood opening slightly. _**Stupid boy. **_

Harry flinched at the harsh comment and bit his lip. "I'm sorry." He murmured softly, his good mood fading, though he continued on to the bathroom and closed the door, stopping up the tub and filling it with warm water that quickly had the room steaming while Harry disrobed, King sliding up and looping around his neck to remain dry as the boy slid into the water and sighed in pleasure, his body having begun to really feel a chill.

He leisurely bathed, not worried about his room mates wanting in as they were off having fun in a party that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon, and caressed king gently with wonderfully hot hands that had the snake relaxed after a few strokes.

"Where did Draco find you?"

_**In the forest of course, stupid child. Around my hood. **_The snake hissed, words not as biting that time while Harry lightly gripped King around the base of his head to warm the skin there.

_**Do you prefer snake? **_Harry hissed, remembering Monolo's dislike of human tongue.

_**Snake? Are you referring to our speech as simple snake? **_King seemed irritated, hood flaring fully. _**What we speak is called Parstletongue you nitwitted brat. If you ever refer to it again as "Snake" **_King sneered as much as a snake could and waved in anger. _**Then I will bite you and be done with you.**_

Harry blinked owlishly then giggled and caressed the flared hood. "Sorry. Do you prefer Partle... Parskull... Par...scle...tongue?" Harry blushed as he fumbled with the word.

_**When we are around others. In private I do not care. But you will not talk my ear off or I will bite you. **_King spat and Harry giggled again, feeling delighted and showing seemingly no fear towards the eight foot snake wrapped around his throat and swaying, hood open to show the large black dots to either side of the pale underbelly.

There was a knock at the door and both looked over, King hood falling flat.

"Hurry up a bit will ya?"

"Sorry!" Harry quickly stood, rinsing off the suds and draining the tub as he dried himself quickly and redressed in fresh, crisp clothes and gathering his things as fast as he could before exiting, his roommate gasping and backing up when he saw the snake around Harry's neck.

"Oh my bloody fuck what is that thing doing HERE?!" The boy screamed and King's hood flared at the annoyance, hissing angrily when Harry reached up to try and calm the snake by gently gliding soft, still very warm fingers down the back of Kings hood, though it did soothe the King Cobra slightly.

"This is King! Draco gave him to me as a gift from the Slytherin's! He wont bite. Promise!"

Peter shook his head and hurried past to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly.

Harry bit his lip worriedly before King hissed and demanded more warmth to be imparted upon his scaly body and Harry complied with his demands as he placed his things back into his trunk and perched on his bed, yawning and feeling up for a light nap now that he was so relaxed and flopped onto his bed, king hissing in annoyance and unwinding from around Harry's neck to loop himself over Harry's neck and chest, the boy drifting quickly as the party downstairs had worn him out easily.

King stared intently at the sleeping boy and glared at the wide-eyed Peter as he raced out, slamming the door and causing Harry to flinch but continue to sleep heavily.

_**I did not miss this damned place one bit. **_The snake spat. _**But he get's what he wants. **_King grumbled and laid his head over Harry's chin, enjoying the boy's warmth as the autumn winds were chilling the halls swiftly this year. _**Damned brat.**_

* * *

Hello there readers! Sorry for the wait and my apologies for it not being as long. From here it will be happier. Sorry for the angst there, but I get a bit to into all the emotions played and I suppose I have a tendency to be over dramatic. Apologies, a poor habit of mine. I hope you enjoyed thoroughly! (Because it actually went somewhere!)


End file.
